Dark Reflection
by reenas-as
Summary: Li has returned to Reedington. It's the perfect time for him and Sakura to sort out their relationship. But something isn't quite right in town. Is it a new magician? Warning: English names used
1. Uncertain Homecoming

**Dark Reflections**

Author's note:  Hey all!  I know I promised a YYH fic next… but it's coming slowly and I haven't posted anything new in forever… so, I'm putting this up instead   I'm halfway through editing my next YGO fic.  And the KuramaItani one is coming I promise! (All one person who cares.  For you I am here!)  Anyway… I really like this fic, so be nice to it.  Yeah, enjoy.  Oh!  It's set in their second year of high school.

**Chapter 1: Uncertain Homecoming **

A brown-haired boy stood with his back against the only wall not covered in blackboard, his pack back lay between him and the sea of desks.  The boy - well I suppose young man would be more appropriate, this was a junior classroom after all so he was 16 – pushed his unruly hair out of his eyes drat it all, why is it always so messy?  It's not like I don't spend half an hour fighting with it every morning then shoved his hands into the pockets of his black school slacks, leaning back just trying to ignore the whispers.

"Hey, isn't that that Li kid from elementary school?"

"I think so."

"He's so hot!"

"He was always hot."

"Well, he's still hot!"

"And still cold." One stated, and they all knew she wasn't talking about his looks.

"I think he's got that loner appeal." A petite brunette giggled.

The young man lowered his head even further (if that were possible) and turned his body a little away from them.  Why did the girls always have to gush over him like that?  It wasn't any of their business, and it wasn't earning them any points with him.  He only cared about the opinion of one girl.  A girl he hadn't seen in almost four years.

"Maybe we should go say hi." One girl ventured.  Another looked him over.

"I don't think-"

"Li!" A girl, (excuse me - young lady) burst into the room cutting off whatever the other girl had been going to say.

The boy's brown head shot up revealing stunning amber eyes.  He broke into a rare smile as the girl came to an abrupt halt in front of him, suddenly shy.

"Hello… Sakura." He blushed.

"Hello, Li." She blushed too, her green eyes avoiding his amber ones.

"So, um," he licked his lips nervously.  Hang it all! He'd been waiting for this moment for four years and now he could barely breathe let alone talk.

"Oh come on you two!  No need to be shy!" A bright voice sounded behind them.

"Madison!" Li smiled again.

The gray haired girl nodded, "Hello Li, we're so happy to see you again." She smiled sweetly.

"Me too."

"Yeah, and about that." Madison looked them over expectantly, "You know, you two haven't seen each other in four years!  It's not like you haven't already declared your love, so can we skip the awkward moment?"

"Wha? Hoe?" Li and Sakura just stared at her (I'll let you guess which one said what hee hee J )

Madison tapped her foot impatiently, placing her hands on her hips.  "Will you two just hug already!?!"

Sakura and Li were too shocked to move, but a glare from Madison sent them into one another's arms.  Which, as it turned out, wasn't so awkward after all.  The years melted away in an instant, all the tension was gone.  They were together again, which was where they really belonged.   Madison really wished she still carried a camera with her.

"How sweet.  Done yet kids?"

"Shut up Eli."

Li pulled away from Sakura, chagrined. Even if Eli had interrupted this moment that had been pretty rude of him - after all, Eli was kind of his ancestor and his mother had given him countless lectures about being respectful.  It had just been habit, but he was sorry.  He opened his mouth prepared to apologize, then stopped when he realized something very important...

He hadn't been the one to say it.

"But Madison." Eli's voice, much to Li's surprise, sounded pleading.

"No Eli, this is their moment and now look – you've ruined it!" she gestured expansively toward the couple.

"I'm sorry Madison."  He gave her a pleading, apologetic look - begging her forgiveness.

"I suppose I could forgive you, if…"

"Yes?" Now Eli was just humoring her, he knew she had forgiven him.

     "If you'll buy me a sweet rice cake at lunch."

      Li face faulted, but Sakura just giggled.  After all, Eli had been back for a year now, and he and Madison had hooked up almost right away.  She saw this sort of thing nearly everyday.

      Sakura helped Li up as the teacher entered the classroom.

      "I'll explain it to you later." She spoke a whispered promise into his ear, making him shiver. It was good to have her close to him again.  Silently she led him to a seat then seated herself directly in front of him.  Li smiled, he was so glad to be back in Tomoeda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

       "So, how about I give you the grand 'reacquainting tour'? We don't have much homework today."

      Li laughed, "Does Tomoeda really have one of those?"

      "It does now." Sakura smiled, and Li laughed again as he reached up and brushed some leaves out of her hair.  They were walking down a tree-bordered street and the breeze was blowing lightly. 

      "Leaves." He explained as her questioning emerald gaze met his.

      "So, you wanna go?" She asked impatiently.

      He laughed, "Yes.  Yes Sakura, I want to go."

      "You're so cheerful." She noted looking sideways at him.

      "I'm with _you_ again." He smiled, reaching over to entwine their fingers.

      Sakura blushed, but didn't withdraw her hand from his.  They were in love right?  So why should she be embarrassed? 

      "Hey, Li?"

      "Hmm?"

      "I'm really glad you're back."

      Li smiled and squeezed her hand, "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were just leaving the museum (the third stop on their 'reacquainting tour') and the afternoon had gone great.  They had visited all their old haunts.  Only Penguin Park was left, and they were kind of gathering their nerve for that one – a lot of wacky stuff had happened there after all.

Most of their earlier uneasiness had gone as they fell back into the camaraderie they had shared in his last year in Japan.  But there were a few awkward moments.  Like when Sakura had almost fallen and Li had helped her up (she was such a klutz sometimes).  He had so wanted to take her into his arms, but he hadn't.  So four years ago she said she loved him, and now she seemed happy to see him – that didn't mean he had the right to hold her though. Who knows, she might have a boyfriend by now he hated that thought.

Sakura was chattering happily, swinging their joined arms (joined by their entwined fingers, duh!) totally oblivious to Li's thoughts.  To her it seemed obvious that they would officially be together now.  He had said he loved her, she had said she loved him, that was that.

The light turned green, the accompanying beep insuring that they could hear as well as see that it was okay to walk.  Sakura began to walk into the crosswalk.  Without warning a black truck screeched past.  Li pulled Sakura out of the way just in time.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  His heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode.  His Sakura!  What would he do if something happened to her?

Burying her face in his chest she clung to him.  That had not been fun.  As her breathing returned to normal she realized that Li was still holding her.  She could feel his heart racing.  Had he really been that scared?  She pulled back, looking up into his eyes. 

"Li." She breathed softly.

"Sakura," he raised a hand, gently brushing her hair away from her face.  Their gazes held for a moment of eternity.  Sakura saw longing in his eyes, but also something else.  It was as though he was afraid to make a move, as if he were searching for something in her eyes.  Slowly rising on tip toe (she was only 5' 8" to his 6' 3" after all) she brought her lips closer to his until they were almost touching.

"I always thought you two just needed a little encouragement."

"Eli!" Li pulled back just before Sakura's lips met his, fighting back disappointment, but filled with hope.  If she was going to kiss him that must mean she still loved him right?

Sakura bit back her own disappointment.  Li might never allow her such freedom again.  "Was that you, Eli?" she asked lightly. 

Eli nodded, smirking at Li.

Sakura smiled, "No wonder I didn't see it coming."

Eli's smile grew wider.

"You, you," Li's face was turning an unnatural shade of red.

"Yes descendant?  You seem to be having some trouble articulating today."

"You JERK!!!" Li exploded, he grabbed Eli by his collar, "what if Sakura had gotten hurt!?"         

"Relax Showrun; the car was just an illusion.  A little magic trick.  Only you and Sakura could even see it." He chuckled, "you should have seen those people's faces when you jerked her back over nothing."

"Why you – You shouldn't use your magic so frivolously."  Li told him, jerking him once for good measure before releasing him.

Eli straightened his collar serenely, he arched a brow at Li, "So now _you _are going to tell _me_ how best to use magic?" he asked in disbelief.

"Just get lost Moon."

"As you wish Li." Eli blinked out of sight.

Li sighed, "I hate it when he does that."

Sakura rested a hand on his arm, "He didn't mean any harm.  He really is a sweet guy, usually."

"I know, and he's helped me some over the last few years, but," Li ran a hand through his already unruly hair, "sometimes he just drives me crazy."

Sakura smiled, wrapping her hands around his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.  They wandered aimlessly in silence for a few moments. 

"Li?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you come to my house for dinner?  I'm sure dad will be happy to see you again.  Kero too." She giggled, thinking of the stuffed bear's typical reaction to Li, "We can visit the park tomorrow."

"Sure." Li would do anything she wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

      Sakura bounded into the house, tugging Li after her, and letting the door close with a bang. "Dad! Tory! I'm home!"

      "It's about time squirt." Tory's voice sounded from the direction of the kitchen.  "What took you?"

      Li's face paled at the sound of that voice.  "Um, hey Sakura, on second thought, maybe I shouldn't barge in on such short notice."

      "Don't be silly." Sakura said, tugging him toward the kitchen, "Dad won't mind."

      "You're dad isn't the one I'm afraid of." Li muttered.

      "What?" Sakura looked puzzled, then her eyes widened in understanding, "Oh!  Him.  Don't worry."

      "Easy for you to say, he doesn't want to kill you."

      "And he doesn't want to kill you either; he's just being over protective."

      "Yeah, well he sure doesn't like me much."

"Oh, well," Sakura shrugged, "He'll just have to get used to you because I don't plan on giving you up.  Ever."

Li looked at her in shock; she probably had no idea what those simple words did to his heart.  He didn't want to give her up ever either.

"Sakura, is that you?" Fujitaka (I know I'm mixing American and Japanese names, but I don't know his American one, I'm sorry) called, coming into the room.  "Oh, hello Li!  It's good to see you again."

"Hello Mr. Kinomoto (is their American last name Avalon I think, I might use both sorry again)" Li bowed.

The kitchen had gotten strangely quiet, and now the explosion came.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Tory skidded to a halt just inside the doorway, glaring angrily at Li.  "What's that GAKI doing here?" he demanded.

Li's eyes widened then narrowed as he returned Tory's glare with an equally upset (and equally cute J ) glare.

"Tory," Sakura stomped her foot, "be nice to him."

"Whatever." Tory stomped back to the kitchen before their dinner burned.  "Gaki." He muttered as he left.

"GAKI!" A yellow blur entered the room, circling Li before coming to an abrupt stop right in front of his face.  It was, of course, Kero.  "It is you!"  Kero looked him up and down, "Hey kid, you've gotten taller. Of course that doesn't mean you've gotten smarter." Li swiped at Kero who quickly flew just out of his reach (not that he was trying very hard to catch the little toy).

"Shut up toy.  I may have to take that from Tory, but I don't have to take it from you." His voice held none of the angry annoyance it would have held six years ago. 

"Kero, be nice to Li." Sakura was truly hurt that two of the people (well, a person and a guardian beast) closest to her still seemed to dislike Li.

"Sorry Sakura."  The truth was, Kero didn't dislike Li as much as he let on.  In fact, he kinda liked 'the kid', as he was so fond of calling him.  He had really helped Sakura out once he had stopped being a jerk.  "Welcome home Li."  He gave a teddy bear smile. 

And Li smiled back.

Which of course made Sakura smile.

Fujitaka just shook his head, "I will never get used to that talking bear thing." He said.

Kero fumed over being called a bear again and Li and Sakura just laughed. 


	2. A Walk in the Park

**Dark Reflections**

       It has been brought to my attention that my use of names in this story may be somewhat confusing.  That reminded me that I forgot to post my explanation in chapter 1, but I will do so now.  I have only seen the American dub of CardCaptors and so, I only know English names.  However, when I began writing this story I could not remember the name of Sakura's father and I had to look it up on the net.  I could only find his Japanese name so that is what I used.  AS far as I know all the other names I use are the American dub names.  I now know all the Japanese and English names, but I have chosen not to change them for several reasons.  (1) I have already written the entire story and I am too lazy to go back and change it, and (2) there are things in the Japanese that I do not wish to be associated with, such as yaoi.  I would rather my story be linked to the less controversial American edited version.  Understand that use of names is a matter of personal preference and familiarity and does not affect the actual _quality_ of a story.  So please don't flame me for my use of American names.  However, to help alleviate some confusion I will provide a list of English to Japanese names.

Sakura Avalon - Kinomoto, Sakura   Li Showrun - Li, Syaoran 

Tory Avalon    - Kinomoto, Touya                               Julian Star - Tsukishiro, Yukito

Madison Taylor - Daidouji, Tomoyo                           Meiling Rae - Li, Meilin

Aiden Avalon - Kinomoto, Fujitaka                        Kero - Keroberos

Samantha Taylor - Daidouji, Sonom                                        Natasha Avalon - Kinomoto, Nadeshiko

Rita - Rika      Chelsea - Chiharu

Zachary - Takashi   Nikki - Naoko

Layla Mackenzie - Mizuki, Kaho     Ruby Moon - Akizuki, Naruku/Ruby Moon

Eli Moon - Hiiragizawa, Eriol        Spinner/Spinny - Spinel Sun/Suppi-Chan

Yue - Yue   Clow Reed - Clow Reed

**CHAPTER 2:  A Walk in the Park**

      Sakura sat alone on the swing, lost in memory…

_Julian doesn't love me she thought as he walked away, leaving her with Li and Madison.  She had told him how she felt, at the festival, and he told her he wasn't the one….  And then they had been attacked, and somehow Li had gotten through maze and illusion to try to rescue her…   _

_       Madison was saying goodbye now.  It was just her and Li. I should thank him _

       _She turned to Li.  "I want to thank you, Li." He looked upset, "Li?" _

_       "Eeeh…" She was confused by his reaction, and even more so when he blushed. _

_       "I'll walk you home!" he said, a little too loudly. _

_       Sakura ducked her head, "thank you… but first…" _

_       Li turned to study her, "What is it?" _

_       "Can we go to the park?" _

_       He had agreed, so they went.  She didn't know what she wanted - she just knew that she needed someone right now. _

_       They sat on the swings in silence for a few moments.  She stared at the ground, gathering her courage.  Why is this so hard? It's just Li. Li tried not to look at her; he didn't want to make her uncomfortable._

_       She took a deep, shuddering breath, "You know, today I told Julian that I love him." _

_       Li looked surprised. "Oh, you did...?" _

_       She nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "But.... But he said.... That the one for me isn't him." _

_       "Eh?" _

_       "He said, 'Your feelings for me, are they like those for your father?' and I thought about it, and I realized he was right. But there's someone he loves, really loves, not like a father. The person Julian loves, I love that person, too.... And I'm sure that person loves him. So it's all right that he doesn't love me.... As long as Julian is with the person he loves, it's all right. Madison told me that when the person you love is happy, you should be happy, too. I ought to be happy that he's happy." _

_       Li noticed that she was crying. _

_       "But.... It seems that.... For some reason.... I can't help but cry.... But I couldn't cry in front of him, because he'd know...." She sobbed. Li's eyes filled with pain and he seemed to struggle for a moment - conflicted. He got up off his swing and came to stand in front of her. _

_       "Why am I crying...? I understand what he said, but.... Really, I'm glad that he's happy...." _

_       "I know." He reassured her.  He held out his handkerchief.  "I understand."  She took the handkerchief and stood to face him. She clutched the handkerchief and leaned her head on his shoulder.  She just needed someone… _

_       She spoke, her voice muffled against him, "Julian said.... Someday I'd find someone I really loved, and.... He'd love me as much as I loved him." _

_       Li smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders gently.  "I'm sure you'll find him." _

_       She nodded against his shoulder and he put his head against hers - placing his arms around her in a comforting hug. _

_       "It's all right. You'll find him." He whispered. _

boy was I dense. It's so obvious now.

A hand touched her from behind, pulling her away from her thoughts, as a familiar voice spoke her name.

"Sakura."

She smiled and reached up to take the hand now resting lightly on her shoulder.  She laid her cheek on it. "Hmm?"

Li smiled, "What were you thinking about?"

"You."

He laughed softly, "No, really.  What was it?"

"You, really." She squeezed his hand lightly, "I was thinking about that day I was with you here.  After I told Julian how I felt about him and I cried in your arms." She paused, "you already loved me then – didn't you." It was really more of a statement than a question.

Li nodded, and then, remembering that she couldn't see him (as he was still behind her), he spoke, "yes.  I had been looking forward to some time alone with you, I was planning to… to tell you.  But after you told me what happened I decided it would be best to wait."

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, it was." They stayed in silence a few moments, enjoying one another's company.  "He was right," she said softly, breaking the silence.

"Hm?  Who was right?"

"Julian.  I really did love him like a brother, and love did find me.  So I guess… I guess that heartache was actually a good thing."

Li's hand tightened on hers, "A good thing?" he asked uncertainly.

She nodded, then stood and faced him, taking both his hands in hers, "If I hadn't confronted him, I never would have analyzed those feelings.  I would have gone on thinking that I loved him and then my heart would never have been free for you."

Li smiled gently, "Then I guess it was a good thing after all." He pulled her into his arms.

"Sakura! Li!"

They pulled back to see a grinning Madison with Eli in tow.

Eli grinned slyly, "And without any encouragement.  I'm so proud, Li."

Li grit his teeth, that smile really bugged him.

Sakura smiled, "Hi Madison!  Eli!  What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just hanging out.   What are you doing here?" Madison eyed them knowingly.  Sakura didn't notice.

"Just checking out the park.  Want to join us?"  Neither girl noticed Li's fallen face.

"Sure!"

"Great!" Sakura linked arms with Madison and began walking, chattering excitedly about all the things the four of them could do together – just like old times.

Li sighed, so much for a quiet day with Sakura. he turned to follow them, oh well. he had known it was too good to last.  He pasted on a smile which he nearly lost when he saw Eli watching him.

"What?" he snapped.

Eli eyed him with an oddly sympathetic expression, "I'm sorry.  I really didn't know you two were here."

Li shrugged, it wasn't Eli's fault after all.  The two men hurried to catch up with their girlfriends.

Sakura and Madison roamed the park in easy camaraderie, giggling and whispering.  Li and Eli followed silently behind.  Occasionally Eli would turn to the man beside him as though to say something, but he always turned back without a word passing through his lips.  Li had his hands deep in his pockets – his typical almost frown in place.

The park was much as it had always been: the huge blue penguin slide in the center, its crown shining in the sun; the smaller, multi-colored penguins surrounding it.  It was just as it had been when Li had left – only without the dark magic.

At least, that's what Li kept telling himself.  Except that he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  He glanced at Sakura, then Eli.  They seemed fine. Just old memories

Sakura could feel Li watching her.  She felt a pang of guilt.  This was supposed to be their day, their time together.  It wasn't as though she hadn't seen Madison every day of the last four years.  But she hadn't seen Li.  She turned to look at him and he smiled at her.  He was being such a good sport.  She glanced sideways at Madison.  Maybe she could find a way to get away later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Li," Eli couldn't keep this up any longer. 

Li barely glanced at him.

"Maybe I should go talk to Madison.  You and Sakura should have this time alone."  He started to move toward the girls, but Li reached out a hand to stop him.

"Don't." he gave a small, but sincere smile, "they're enjoying themselves.  Let's not ruin it for them."

Eli looked uncertain, but he gave in with a shrug, "have it your way, descendant."  Li rolled his eyes, but didn't make a retort.

For a few moments they walked in silence.

"Hey, Eli?"

Eli looked up, surprised, "Yes?"

Li stared down at his shoes, then set his face and lifted his gaze to Eli's, "Thank you.  For being willing to help." The last part was a rush.

Eli smiled and nodded.  He was tempted to tease Li, but decided the other young man had gone through enough this day.  After all, it had taken Li quite a bit of effort to thank him.  Eli smirked at the ground.  So maybe this day did have a bright spot – Li was learning manners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how about it?" Madison looked expectantly at Sakura.  They were sitting on the grass beneath a large tree; the boys had taken a seat a short distance away so they wouldn't put a damper on the girls' conversation.  Except that right now they weren't really conversing.  "Sakura?" she waved a hand in front of Sakura's face.  "Hey!" She snapped her fingers as she raised her voice slightly.

Sakura jumped, "Hmm? Oh sorry." She ducked her head sheepishly when she met Madison's expectant eyes.

Madison smiled warmly, hugging her best friend.  "It's okay.  I can see you're thinking."

"I'm so sorry Madison.  I guess I got distracted.  What did you want?"

Madison twisted a piece of grass between her fingers, "I asked if you thought you and Li would like to come to my house for dinner."

"Um," Sakura cast a covert glace at Li; at least he and Eli were trying to get along.  She felt so bad, "I don't think so Madison."

Madison's eyes widened innocently, "Why not?"

"Well, you see, I, that is," she cast a helpless glance at Li – who couldn't fathom what that look was for, but shifted as though to go help her anyway.

Madison's gaze followed Sakura's.  Her eyes widened briefly and then she clapped a hand over her mouth.  "Oh, Sakura!  I'm so sorry.  Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, I…" Sakura shrugged.

"I can't believe I did that! I'm not usually so, so… well, I'm sorry."  The dark haired girl gave Sakura a quick hug, before shooting to her feet and over to Eli in the quickest motion Sakura had ever seen her make.  "Come on Eli.  We have somewhere to be."  She pulled him unceremoniously to his feet.

Eli was confused, "We do? But I-" he glanced down at Li, "Right, I can't believe I forgot!"

"What? But you-" Li stopped when Eli glanced meaningfully at Sakura.  "Oh, right." Li smiled.  Thank you he hoped his eyes communicated his gratitude.

Sakura slowly approached him as their two friends practically ran out of sight. 

"About time they left."  Li grinned.

"Li," Sakura stopped a few feet from him.  "I'm sorry."

Li stretched out a hand toward her.  She took it and he drew her closer, "For what?"

She rested her head on his chest, and his arms encircled her waist, "For today.  I didn't mean to but I-"

"Shh," he pulled back and placed a finger on her lips to silence her.  "It's okay.  I understand."  He grinned wickedly, "But I can't say I'm sorry they left."

"Li!" She punched him lightly, but giggled.  She couldn't have agreed more.  She laid her head back on his chest and relaxed.  It just felt so right to be here, like coming home. But does he still feel the same? She pushed the niggling thought to the farthest corner of her mind.  For now she would just enjoy this time.  What happened tomorrow was tomorrow's business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ She was standing beneath the tree again.  The wind blew sweet sakura blossoms around her.  Funny that she thought they were sweet – she couldn't actually smell them.  Squinting she looked at her surroundings.  She knew this place… Why was she here? _

_ Sakura walked noiselessly through the garden until she came to an area enclosed in a stone wall. Wasn't this where Clow Reed usually was?  But there was no sign of anyone. _

_ The wind shifted, blowing her hair into her eyes.  A twig snapped. The wind? She turned toward the sound.  In the shadows of the wall stood a figure in green and white. _

_ Li! _

_ Li stared at her for a moment as though trying to decide if she were real.  Then he moved toward her. _

_ At that moment a chill entered the wind and darkness crept across the sky, lending an eerie, purplish light to the landscape.  The two young people froze as the chill took hold of their souls. _

_ So evil.  And so powerful Sakura shuddered. _

Sakura awoke with a start.  The dream.  She hadn't had the dream in years.  Wh- why? she closed her eyes tightly.  Why now? Was it simply because of Li?  Had his return caused the old memories to resurface?

But this had felt different.  In the past the dream had been a place of refuge.  Mysterious yes, but here she had been shown bits of the past and inklings of the future.  It had been Clow Reed's gift to her.  But this dream…

The setting had been the same, but the dream felt… sinister.  She shuddered and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms about herself.  She closed her eyes, but doubted she would sleep again this night.

Why?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Li scrunched his eyes closed tightly then opened them as wide as he could.  He ran the back of his hand across his face.  He hadn't gotten much sleep last night.  He glanced at Sakura – she didn't look as though she'd had much sleep either.  She'd hardly said a word to him on their walk to school that morning.

He saw her back stiffen as she stifled a yawn.  She turned to meet his eyes briefly.  She looked so worried.

Did she have the dream too?

He smiled at her and she smiled back before turning around in her seat again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys!" Madison smiled brightly as she approached her friends.  "So, how did yesterday go? You know, after Eli and I had to go." She winked at Sakura, "Did you two have fun?"

Li and Sakura didn't move; it was as though they hadn't heard her.

"Uh, guys?" Madison was puzzled.  She glanced at Eli who had walked up beside her.  "What's up with them?"  Eli didn't answer her either – which made her a little irritated.  She whirled to face him placing her hands on her hips; he just stared at Li and Sakura.  "Hey! Don't you ignore me!  I asked you a question Eli Moon!"

"Did you sense it?" Li's eyes were hidden by the shadow of his hair, he raised his head slightly to meet Eli's gaze.  Eli nodded solemnly.

"I think so."

"What is it?" Sakura gripped Li's hand and he rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand, offering comfort.

Eli shook his head, "I don't know, the feeling was very fleeting… but it was definitely dark."

Madison was looking back and forth between her three friends, completely at a loss.  She knew they must be talking about magic – like when they were all chasing the cards – but she had thought they were through with that.  It had been four years. 

The wind picked up, whipping her uniform skirt around her legs and causing even her braid to sway slightly.  Li, Sakura, and Eli's hair blew in a flurry around their faces, making her glad she kept her hair confined.  As one the other three young people tilted their faces in the direction from which the wind came.  Eli and Li narrowed their eyes, as though searching for something at a great distance; Sakura closed her eyes completely, her brows twitched as she drew them together in concentration.

"Nothing." Eli and Sakura let out a sigh of relief as Li said what they had all felt.  This, at least, was only normal wind.

"But something was definitely there earlier." Sakura said, "And then there was the dream."

Li's eyes shot to hers, "I was going to ask you about that.  You had the dream last night?"

Sakura nodded, "yes.  The one I used to have before, with Clow Reed. Only this time… he wasn't there.  But… You were there Li."

"I know.  I had the dream also." Sakura's eyes widened at this statement.

"But…"

Eli looked troubled by this proclamation, "This cannot be good.  Shared dreams often foreshadow great evils." 

"Um, guys." The three turned to look at the gray haired girl who interrupted them.

"Oh, Madison.  How long have you been standing here?" Sakura tried to sound normal, but failed.

"Since before the wind. I tried to talk to you, but you didn't hear me."

"Sorry." Eli wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"So, what's wrong?"  She looked from Sakura to Li (both of whom avoided her gaze) and then to Eli.  Eli held her gaze, but said nothing.  She was shocked at the depth of concern she saw there.  "You can't pretend nothing is wrong.  I've always been a part of this, I can handle it.  What happened?"

"We aren't really sure." Li said quietly.  "And that's what frightens us."

"But when did it happen?  What did you sense?"  Li seemed disinclined to answer that one, so Madison turned to her boyfriend.  He was looking expectantly at Sakura.

"Sakura." He spoke her name as a gentle command.

Sakura sighed and shifted uneasily, tucking a strand of hair behind her right ear.  "During third period.  And nothing happened really, it was just… I felt as though something evil had entered the room and was watching us.  Then it was gone, before I could really get a lock on it.  Li felt the same thing."

"Is it a card?" Madison asked uncertainly I thought we caught all of those.  Wasn't Void-

"No," Eli's hair fell in his eyes as he made a negative motion, "Void was definitely the last Clow Card."

"Still," Sakura spoke quietly, almost as though speaking to herself, "It felt so familiar."

Li agreed with her, but Eli hadn't felt anything familiar at all.

"Well, if Eli didn't recognize it, it must not be Clow magic. Right?"

"Yeah," Li couldn't argue with Madison's logic, "But what else could there be that is familiar to both Sakura and myself?"

"That is the question, isn't it?"

Madison clutched Eli's arm, pondering his almost question.  Something was definitely wrong.


	3. An Unexpected Arrival

**Dark Reflections**

AN: I just realized I never remember the disclaimer.  ahem Obviously I don't own CCS or CC otherwise you'd be seeing this on TV instead of reading it here… yeah, okay…

Drat, I just realized that I use the Japanese town name instead of the English one… I'm sorry!  It's too late to change it now, I have this story posted in three places -.-U  I'm not trying to be difficult, I just write the way I think…

Okay, FF is driving me crazy.  In "The Puzzle in the Puzzle" I used asterisk to mark separations between passages when points of view changed or time passed… I used them in this story too, but now FF isn't putting them up.  SO my whole story just runs together.  I think that might be confusing, and I'm trying to fix it but _grrrrrrrr_ (I put asterisk that won't show up around that too…) it is being difficult.  So I will try to find some way to differentiate and then I will post all the chapters over again.  So aggravating!!!!!

Well, I decided to use x's and l's those have to show up (because they are letters!  And you can't write a story without letters!) so, xxxxx is to symbolize breaks within the chapter, transitions if you will.  And llllllllllllllllllll will be the break between the chapter and the author's note (if there is one) at the end.  I still don't get why the asterisk showed up in my earlier stories but won't show up here… I've seen them in other stories as well… Fanfiction is so stupid sometimes…  Anyway, I've reposted the first two chapters with the breaks as well.  Hopefully things will make more sense now… not that anyone complained.  But then, that might be because no one cares!  Please review ;-;  

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Arrival**

School had just ended and four friends were hanging out in the park.  Two girls, one with auburn hair the other with dark grayish hair, sat on the swings.  Leaning against the swing set were their companions, a boy with black hair so pure it was almost blue in the light, and a boy with brown hair and stunning amber eyes.

They moved as a group of children came up to the swings.  They hadn't been swinging anyways, just talking.

As they sat beneath a large tree the girl with auburn hair laughed, her emerald eyes sparkling brilliantly. The amber eyed boy grabbed her waist lightly and more laughter was heard.  The other two teens smiled at the scene.

It seemed like a perfectly normal day.

Only nothing was normal about it.  If one really knew the four teens he would wonder how they could be laughing when a day before they had felt evil in the wind. Had they forgotten so quickly?

"Li, stop it!" Sakura made a half hearted attempt to get away.

"Nothin' doin' Saku." He lifted her from the ground and twirled her around rapidly.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!" She wasn't unhappy with him.

He smiled and stopped spinning, causing them to fall to the ground dizzily.  They leaned against one another smiling.

"Careful Showrun, she'll hurt you." Eli smiled as he wrapped an arm around his own girlfriend.  It was good to be together again.

"Well isn't this a touching scene." An amused voice sounded behind them.  They all paused, that voice was familiar… very familiar.

"What? No hello?" they could almost hear her smirk, "I expected more from you." She made a loud tsking sound.

"MIELIN!" Sakura bounced up happily turning to hug the other girl.  The others turned as well.

It was the same old Meilin: long black hair still in its twin girlish ponytails high atop her head, brown eyes sparkling with a fire matched only by her hot temper and fierce loyalty, she was wearing a red baby T and white denim shorts, and, of course, a wonderful smirk!

"Hello Sakura! Did you miss me?" She returned Sakura's hug and then pulled back with a laugh, "What am I saying, of _course_ you missed me.  Who wouldn't? Right Li?" she eyed him slyly.

"Right Meilin." He too stood and gave her a hug.  "I thought you were in Beijing?" He said with a small frown.

"Not anymore!" She said brightly.

"Well, obviously." Li rolled his eyes, his smile returning.

"Oh, Li." She gave him a light shove, "You'd better keep your man in line Kinomoto." She said with mock severity.  Her eyes sparkled, "And yes, I was in Beijing.  But Dad didn't need me anymore, and Wei said you had returned to Tomoeda sooo…" she smiled brilliantly, "You didn't honestly expect me to sit at home in the boring old Li mansion knowing all of you were here did you?"

Madison smiled, "How long are you staying Meilin?"

"I dunno." She shrugged carelessly. Then she grinned at Li, "As long as Li does I guess!"

Li groaned. And everyone laughed.

"This is great!" Sakura stuck her arm through Meilin's. "Hey! I know! Why don't you all come to my house for dinner tonight? I'm sure dad won't mind.  I'm cooking anyway."

They agreed and she quickly made a phone call.  It evidently went well because when she hung up she was very happy.  This would be just like old times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

       Tory dropped his notes on the coffee table and headed into the kitchen.

       "Hey Julian! You want anything?" He called back to his best friend.

       "Sure." Julian's customary smile was in place, his eyes almost closed. "Anything you've got, thank you."

       "Kay!" Julian heard Tory moving things in the kitchen.  The fridge door closed and then, "Aww!" Julian blinked in surprise as he heard his best friend swear.

       "You okay in there?" he asked uncertainly, moving toward the kitchen.  He had just reached the entrance when he was forced to move back quickly.  (Well, I suppose he didn't _have_ to move back.  He could have let Tory trample him.  I think he made a wise choice, don't you?)

       "Look at this! Just look at this!" Tory waved a piece of paper in Julian's face.

       Julian took another step back and pushed his glasses up, laughing nervously.  "I would Tory, but um… it's a little close."

       "Oh." Tory dropped his hand to his side.  Julian leaned in trying to see the note.

       "So," he queried, "what does it say."

       "Sakura's having some friends over for dinner." Tory groused.

       "That's great!" Julian's smile faded as Tory shot him a glare, "Or not."

       "Definitely not." Tory nodded sharply, "That Li brat is coming over.  He's been here almost every night since he got back to Japan."

       "Oh.  And that's bad." Julian looked at Tory with genuine curiosity.  He didn't really know Li, but he'd always struck him as a good kid.  Yue seemed fond of the boy.

       "You bet it's bad!" Tory yelled, causing Julian to blink once more. Tory stormed over to the sofa and began shuffling his notes, not really paying attention.

       Julian approached him, sitting near him and trying to catch his gaze.  "I don't get it.  He seems like a nice guy to me.  I mean, granted I haven't seen him in a few years, but..." he trailed off, "What's your problem with him?"

       Tory's head shot up, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Uh, he tried to beat up my sister!"

       "Only that one time." Julian reminded him.

       Tory crossed his arms and looked away, "Yeah, well, first impressions are lasting."

       Julian shook his head, "Uh uh.  I don't think that's it at all."

       Tory tensed and turned to face him once more. "Oh," he raised a brow, trying to look superior and disinterested, but failing miserable. "And what do _you_ think my problem is?"

       Julian considered this for a moment, "I'm not sure." He finally said, "but it definitely isn't that."

       Tory rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He reached for his psychology notes and couldn't find them, "Now where did I put those-"

       Julian picked the desired notes up off the corner of the table, and out from underneath a book, where Tory had placed them in his agitated fit or reorganization, and handed them to his best friend.

       Tory snatched them from him, not meeting his eyes, "Uh, thanks." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

       Sakura hummed cheerfully as she walked around the kitchen.  Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a pink, frilly, apron over her green dress.  The dress was new; Madison had made it for her and had given it to her this afternoon.  Green was Li's favorite color.  She was trying to make cake for dessert, but it was hard to stay focused.  She wiped the back of a hand against her sweaty face, leaving flour on one cheek.

       It was awfully hot for autumn.  She wondered if she should open a window.  Maybe it was the heat from the oven.

       "Hey, squirt?" Tory leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, and his ankles crossed at the base.  He grinned lopsidedly.

       "Hey Tory." She smiled as she breezed by him headed for the cupboard.  On her way back she trod on his foot.  "And I am _not _a squirt." She said brightly.

       Tory winced, that hurt and then smiled again.  "So, the Chinese gaki is coming over for dinner again?" He asked casually.

       Sakura frowned, but didn't look up from her mixing.  "He's not a gaki Tory.  He's my boyfriend," is he? the thought nagged, but she pushed it away, right now she had to deal with Tory or Li would _never_ be her boyfriend, "and sooner or later you're just going to have to accept that."

       Tory sighed, "I know. And… I wanted to apologize." He grimaced, there, he'd said it.  That ought to make Julian proud.

       Sakura's head gave up and she blinked in surprise.  "Really Tory?"

       "Yep." His eyes proved he was serious.  He and Julian had had a long talk about this after their study session that afternoon.  He'd decided that Julian was right, he had no real reason to dislike Li.  His eyes narrowed as he observed his sister – yet.  But if that gaki hurt his Sakura… 

       He smiled lightly and pushed himself off the door frame, approaching his sister.  His smile widened as he saw the flour on her face.  Reaching out he wiped it away gently. Her eyes flew to his, "But he had better take good care of you." He warned softly.

       Sakura smiled and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently before dropping it.  She turned back to her cooking and he turned back toward the living room.

       "Oh, Sakura," he stopped in the entry way, "who else is coming?"

       Sakura smiled, "Madison, Eli," she paused, anticipating his reaction to the last name, "Meilin."

       "WHAT!?" His shout reverberated through the house.

       "Yep." Sakura answered cheerfully, as if he had not just attempted to bring the whole house down on their heads.

       Tory drew in a breath, attempting to calm himself. "That girl is annoying." He muttered, leaving the room.

       Sakura smiled.  It would be an interesting evening - if they all survived.             

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

       As it turned out they all did survive, though Meilin and Tory exchanged smart remarks all evening.  As they left Tory couldn't resist one final remark.

       "That girl is annoying." He muttered under his breath.

       Julian clapped him on the shoulder, "Yeah, she kinda reminds me of you." Julian smiled brightly.

       "Go home Julian." Tory managed to grind out before literally pushing his best friend out the door and slamming it behind him.  Okay, so maybe he didn't slam it, but he closed it firmly.

       He went to the kitchen and started cleaning up.

       Sakura entered and stopped in surprise.  "What are you doing Tory? I'll clean it up."

       Tory looked up from the dishes he was washing. "Nah, I can do it."

       "But, they were my friends."

       He sighed, "Look, if you want to stay and help, go ahead. But it's fine."

       Sakura looked uncertain.  Slowly she started putting left over food away. Tory observed her out of the corner of his eye as he continued washing pans.

       "So," he tried to sound nonchalant, "I think it went well tonight."

       "Oh, yeah." She laughed, "I especially liked the part where you told Meilin she looked nice… for a goat!"  

He laughed and turned to face her, leaning against the sink. "You liked that huh?"  Sparkling eyes met sparkling eyes.

"Uh huh." Mirth spilled from Sakura's every movement. "Tory, you are such a freak."

"Freak huh?" he pushed off from the sink and came towards her slowly, as though stalking her.

"Yes." She gave a pert nod.  He simply held her gaze and came closer, "Um, Tory, what are you doing?" She backed up until she hit the wall.  He grinned. "Tory?" she squealed. 

He grabbed her, tickling her.  She squirmed to get away. Finally succeeding she grabbed a spoon and flailed it at him.

"Back, back you!" she commanded.

Laughing he chased her.  She dropped the spoon with a yelp and ran into the living room. He followed.

"You can't escape me squirt!"

When Fujitaka came out they were in the middle of a full on pillow fight.  Fujitaka stared wide-eyed before shaking his head and returning to his study. 

His kids were definitely strange.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura practically skipped into the classroom.  Today would be Meilin's first day in school! If only they didn't have math first today everything would be perfect.  Sakura still hated math; she really wasn't very good at it.  The only teacher who had ever been able to make it understandable to her was…

"Ms. Mackenzie!" She gasped, coming to an abrupt halt.

The red headed woman smiled brightly at Sakura. "Hello Sakura. You remembered me!"

Sakura just blinked at her, her mind fumbling, trying to sort out what she saw.  Here was the teacher she had just been thinking about right before her eyes, but Ms. Mackenzie was gone, right?  She had left when the ordeal with the cards was over.  Suddenly Sakura realized Ms. Mackenzie was staring at her.  What had she just said?  Oh yeah, "Um, of course I remember you!" Sakura said cheerily.  Then she ducked her head and turned to her seat.  As she slid into it Li tried to make eye contact, but she was too distracted.

"Isn't it awesome?" Madison smiled as she stopped at Sakura's desk.  "Meilin _and_ Ms. Mackenzie are back! It's just like old times!" 

 "Yes." A deep and troubled voice sounded behind her.

"Oh," she turned around to give the young man a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Eli." She pulled back and noticed his frown, "What's wrong?"

"I just… find it odd, that's all." He held Li's eyes as he spoke.  Li looked equally worried.

"What's odd?" Meilin approached the group with curiosity.

"Don't you think it's strange that we're all back together again?" He asked, lowering his voice and casting a furtive glance at Ms. Mackenzie.

Madison laughed, "Oh, Eli, you worry too much."

"I guess you're right." Eli smiled and hugged his girlfriend briefly.  But his eyes, locked with Li's, were still filled with concern.

Li cleared his throat in warning (as he was the only one able to see Ms. Mackenzie clearly) and they all hurried to their seats.  Madison and Meilin still chattering happily, Eli still a little moody, and Sakura turned to meet Li's gaze.  They stared at each other uncertainly.  It really was too much of a coincidence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 "So," Meilin linked her arm through Madison's, "Our mystical brethren seem a little out of it.  Li will hardly talk to me.  What's up?"

Madison cast a glance behind them at their three lagging companions; she spoke quietly, "They sensed something a few days ago.  Something evil.  I think Sakura had the dream again too, and Ms. Mackenzie showing up has reminded them of it all over again.  It's all a little weird, you know?"

Meilin nodded, "Yeah, I guess.  But it's probably nothing." She pushed her bangs up off her sweaty forehead and cast a glance at the sky.  Not a cloud, and it was really hot for autumn. She shrugged Indian summer? she wondered.  In November?

A shiver passed through her and she wrapped her arms around herself. Wait! Wasn't it too hot a second ago? 

"Madison, are you cold?"

Madison shook her head, "No, why?"

"Nothing."  Meilin turned and saw her other three friends staring at her.  They knew something was up.  Did that mean it was magic?  She shook herself.  No, they were probably just wondering why she was hugging herself on such a warm day.  She forced herself to put her arms down.

"MEILIN!" she jumped, Madison hardly ever raised her voice.

"Y-yeah?" she blinked in confusion.  Madison was staring at her arm.  The gray haired girl reached out a hand, almost touching her.

"You've got goose bumps. But it's so warm." Her voice trailed off in confusion.

"It's, umm, nothing." Madison cast a glance behind her.  Li was looking very suspicious.  She laughed lightly, "I'm just adjusting to the difference between Beijing and Japan. That's all." She sweat dropped nervously.  Madison wasn't buying it, she could tell. And why should she?  Like anywhere could be warmer than it was right now in Tomoeda.

"Okay." Madison nodded and Meilin shot her a grateful smile.  She didn't want to worry her friends.        

They walked in silence for a few moments and then Madison gripped Meilin's arm.

"Ow!!!" Meilin yanked her arm away, "What was that for Taylor!?" Madison didn't answer.  Meilin looked at her in question and noticed that her friend was staring at the ground. "What is-" she looked down as well. "WHAT THE!?"

The ground was covered in swirling fog.

"But it's so hot." Madison murmured, as though speaking to herself.  "There shouldn't be fog."

"Darn right there shouldn't." Meilin stamped her foot angrily causing Madison to look up.  What she saw made her pull back.  Meilin was fuming. 

"M-meilin?" she asked in concern.

Meilin stomped back to her cousin and other two friends.  "Alright! What the HECK is going on?"  The three of them looked at each other with concern.  Meilin put her hands on her hips and spread her feet to get a better stance.  She wasn't going anywhere.  "Somebody had better start talking!"

Li sighed, she was _his_ annoying cousin after all.  "We don't know Mei." He said quietly.

"Well, are they Clow cards?" She demanded angrily.

"No." Eli said firmly.  "Void was the last, you know that."

"Then what is it? Because fog on a hot day is soooo not normal."

"It is magic." Sakura said, looking at the swirling fog, "But I'm not sure…" her voice trailed off uncertainly, "it's so familiar…"

Meilin studied the three magicians for a moment, thinking.  "Well, when you figure it out you had better tell me." Her tone implied a threat.  "Stupid fog." She turned and walked away, and was immediately swallowed in the rising fog.

"Meilin!" Li reached for her, but he couldn't see her, and she didn't answer.

"Madison!?" Eli couldn't see his girlfriend either.  The fog was too thick.

"What's going on Eli?" At least they could hear Madison.

"Sakura," Li held out his hand, "grab my hand, don't let go."  He felt a hand take his and someone moved closer to him.  He could feel Sakura's aura, but he couldn't see her.

"Li, what is this?  It seems like the Mist, but it can't be…" he knew she was referring to the card stowed safely in her pack.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, "It'll be alright."

"But where is Madison?  And Meilin?" Her voice was strained.

"It's alright." He said again, pulling her closer.  Funny, she was pressed up against him and he still couldn't see her.   How thick was this fog?

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the fog cleared.

Eli sighed in relief as he saw Madison and Meilin standing a short distance away.  Fortunately no one had tried to walk around in the fog, though Sakura was clinging tightly to Li. 

He chuckled, adjusting his glasses, "I was beginning to wonder how we would get home in the fog."

Sakura blushed as she realized how close she was to Li, and took a step back.  It might have been her imagination, but she thought Li looked vaguely disappointed.

Li eyed Meilin with growing anger and released Sakura's hand, storming toward his cousin.

"Why didn't you answer me?" he asked angrily, "I was worried about you!"  She still didn't answer and he shook her by her shoulders.  "MEILIN!"

She turned to look at him now and opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"The Silent?" Sakura asked, coming up behind him. He made no response.

"Meilin?" he asked softly.  Her eyes wear shimmering, as if she were going to cry. "It's okay Meilin, I'm sorry I yelled." He pulled her into a hug.

"Li," she whispered.  Li pulled back.

"You spoke."

She nodded, "I was so scared Li, I couldn't answer you, and then, I couldn't hear you anymore either.  And I couldn't see because of the fog.  I didn't know what to do."  She pulled back. Now that she was normal she felt so silly for being frightened.

"It's okay Meilin.  I would've been scared too." He smiled at her, reassuringly.  But when he turned to look at Eli and Sakura his eyes were clouded with doubt.  What was going on?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

AN: The whole gang together again… that can't be good Umm… in case you didn't get it their school is on a rotating schedule.  See, some people have a theory that we think best at different times of day, so… in order to maintain a balance of all our studies and learn each equally we have to rotate which one we study during our peak time.  So Monday classes would go 1,2,3,4,5,6.  Tuesday 2,3,4,5,6,1.  Wednessday 3,4,5,6,1,2, and so on. 


	4. The Rising Storm

**Chapter 4: The Rising Storm**

       _Sakura opened her eyes, she was on the radio tower. She paused a moment to wonder why there were always sakura petals in her dreams.  There were no sakura trees at the radio tower, and certainly none up at the top. _

_Why am I here? she wondered. _

_A woman appeared before her.  Was it a woman?  She squinted, trying to get a clearer look - maybe a girl about her age.  The figure had short hair and was about her height. _

_"Who are you?" she called, but her voice seemed barely an echo and she doubted it reached the other girl. She tried to step closer. _

_The other girl whirled - she had no face! No wait, she had a face, but everything above her nose was in shadows.  Still, she seemed uncomfortably familiar. _

_The girl gave a feral grin, almost as though baring her teeth. She growled and then charged at Sakura.  Sakura was unable to move.  She closed her eyes waiting for the blow that would knock her from the tower.  She had heard that if you hit the ground after a fall in a dream you died in real life as well.  She wondered if it were true. _

_The blow never came.  Strong arms gripped her and pulled her out of the way.  The other girl came to a sudden stop, then began to vanish.  As she disappeared she gave a howl of defeat.  _

_Sakura shuddered and pressed in closer to the figure holding her.  He smelled familiar, like cinnamon and autumn.  She pulled back in sudden recognition _

_ Li!?    _

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing heavily.  It had seemed so real.  Even though she had known it was the dream… the danger had just been so real.  She dropped her head wearily against her chest.

"Sakura?" Kero flew out of his drawer in concern.

"Yes Kero?" she asked dully.

"Sakura, I heard you yell, what's wrong?"

Yell? She hadn't yelled in her dream, had she?  She shook her head.  She couldn't remember.  Still, she was fairly certain the other girl had yelled, not her.

"Did you have the dream again?" Kero asked, hovering beside her.

She gave a small nod. "The radio tower one."

"Was Ms. Mackenzie there?" He asked, truly curious.  Sakura had told him the teacher was back.  Perhaps she was the cause of the strange dreams.

"No.  There was… another girl.  And she seemed evil."

Kero frowned.  This was twice now that Sakura's familiar dreams had been invaded by evil.  That couldn't be good.  Those dreams were meant to be a sanctuary, a place of refuge where her questions could be answered.  If something or someone evil was able to enter them Sakura could loose her perspective.

He touched her face with a teddy bead paw, "Did she hurt you."

Sakura gave an involuntary shudder. She shook her head, "But I think she would have if Li hadn't saved me."

"Li?" Kero's small bear face contorted as he lifted one stitched eye brow. "Wasn't he in your first dream as well?"

"Yes." Sakura looked up, "hey! I wonder if he had this dream as well.  I should ask him." She reached for her phone and then stopped as she saw the clock.  Four thirty in the morning.  She withdrew her hand.

"But I guess it's too early." She said sadly.

"Naw," Kero flew over and lifted the pink cell phone, dropping it in her lap, "Gaki's probably training.  I'm sure he could use the interruption."

"But-" she looked at the phone hesitantly.

"Come on," Kero urged, "He's your boyfriend right?"

Sakura wasn't sure; they had never actually talked about that.  Despite what she had said to Tory she was unsure of where they stood.

"Call." Kero said gently, and then he pressed the memory recall, speed dialing the Showrun's Japanese residence.

 "_Hello, Showrun residence." _

"Wei? Is that you?" Sakura twirled a few strands of hair nervously.

_"Yes Ms. Kinomoto." _

Sakura smiled, he knew who she was, "Can I speak to Li, please?"

_"Of course."_

Wei knew she wouldn't call if it wasn't important.  There were a few moments of silence.  Sakura chewed her lip.

_"Sakura?"_ Li sounded worried.

"Hey, Li."

_"You had the dream, didn't you?" _

Sakura nodded, then, remembering he couldn't see her through the phone, she voiced her answer aloud, "Yes."

_"On the radio tower?"_

"Yeah," she said quietly.  She had almost hoped he hadn't had the dream.  Then maybe she could have convinced herself that it was only a dream.  But if he'd had it as well…

_"Sakura, I'm coming over." _He told her._  "Sakura!" _he called her name again when he got no response.

"What?" she shook her head, she had to focus, "Oh, yeah, sure.  See you." 

_"Be careful Sakura." _ And with that Li hung up.  Sakura hung up as well.  Drawing her knees to her chest she rested her chin on them.

"What did he say?" Kero asked trying to hide his impatience.

"He had the dream too, he's coming over."

Kero nodded an affirmative.  That was probably a good idea.  Sakura shouldn't be alone right now. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura was waiting for Li by the door.  Her brother and father got to sleep in today, so she didn't want to wake them.  He gave a light tap.

"Sakura?"

She opened the door quietly and motioned for him to enter.  They sat on the couch.

"We have to be quiet. Dad and Tory are sleeping."

Li nodded.  He took her hand in his and studied her face for a long time.  She looked very tired, and distraught.  He closed his eyes, focusing on her aura.  It seemed strained, as though tired from overuse.  But Sakura hadn't used any magic in a long time.  At least, no where near enough magic to cause her aura to weaken.  He looked into her averted emerald eyes and smiled lightly.  Reaching his hand up, he gently caressed her cheek.  She looked at him, startled.

"Sakura," it was a gentle question, "do you, have you, that is," he took a breath, trying to ignore her expectant eyes as he rearranged the words, composing the question in his mind in a way least likely to frighten her. "Sakura, have you used any magic lately?"

She looked a little surprised, but not worried.  "Umm," she tilted her head in thought and almost caused him to forget their purpose here; she was so cute!

"I think I gave Kero a bath last week using Bubble." She worried her lip as she continued to peruse her memories.

He shook his head; he doubted using bubble to give Kero a bath was strenuous enough to affect her aura.

"Anything that took more magic than that? Anything that might cause a strain?"

"I don't think so."  She thought a moment longer, twisting the fingers of her left hand with the thumb and pointer finger of her right.  He noticed and took her hands in his, entwining their fingers.  She seemed to relax at his touch, and closed her eyes to focus.  When she opened them they were perfectly clear.  "No." she said with surety, "I haven't."

He smiled, "good.  Now we just have to figure out what _is _draining your aura."

"D-draining my aura?" That didn't sound safe.

"It's okay." He assured her, "it happens to all magicians once in a while. Sometimes it's a simple matter of alignment or balance.  Sometimes it's a new source of magic.  The question is, is it only you or all of us?"  He turned her to face him directly.  "Focus on my aura." He instructed her, "Visualize it.  Can you see it?"

"Of course I can.  I can always see it."  He was a little startled; he knew that he was always aware of her aura, because she was so important to him. And at his level of training it was only natural that the one flow from the other.  But Sakura didn't have that training.  Certainly she reached for his aura instinctively in times of trouble, but now?  He pushed the thought away to consider later.

"Good.  Now, does it seem smaller than normal, or is there any flickering?"

She shook her head, "No, it's steady.  Not at all like during the Final Judgment or after the final battle with Eli."

His eyes widened.  That long?  She had been able to track his aura for that long?

"Alright, that's enough." She opened her eyes.

"So then, it's just me?" She sounded nervous.

He smiled at her, "We'll check with Eli today, and then we'll probably need to speak with Ms. Mackenzie.  Maybe that's why she's here." He studied her for a moment, "It's too bad your brother doesn't have magic any more.  He'd be a good one to test."

"Yeah," she glanced at the stairs and her eyes fell on the clock. "Hoe!" she jumped up, pulling Li with her.

"What is it?" He looked around, seeking the cause of the disturbance.

"I have to get ready for school or we'll both be late!"  He laughed as he let go of her and she dashed up the stairs.  But he glanced uneasily at the clock. 

It hadn't seemed that they were down there that long.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

       "You're sure?"

       Li nodded, "Positive.  I would swear she had been in a huge battle, and very recently, but I know she hasn't been."

       "Hmm." Eli considered this.  "Well, I'm certain it has something to do with what we all sensed earlier.  _And_ those incidents with Meilin last week.  I'll look into it.  In the meantime," he smiled reassuringly, patting Li on the shoulder, "We can talk to Ms. Mackenzie about it.  She may know something from her studies."

"Know something of what?" The red haired teacher now stood behind the two teens.

"Good morning Ms. Mackenzie." The boys chorused, bowing slightly in respect.

She smiled, "Good morning boys," her eyes focused slightly behind them, "And good morning to you as well, Sakura."

Li and Eli turned to see a smiling Sakura.  Li was relieved, she seemed much improved from this morning.

"Good morning sensei." She smiled brightly.

"Did you children," she smiled as she looked them over, "I beg your pardon, young people," she corrected, "wish to speak with me about something?"

Eli grinned, "And why would you think that?"

"Hmm," she paused as though in thought, placing a finger on her lower lip and glancing at the clock on the back wall, "Possibly because you are at school forty minutes early, and math is not your first period today."

The three teens laughed, though Li really only sort of smiled.

"I'm surprised Sakura," their teacher smiled at the habitually late girl, she hadn't changed much in that respect since elementary, "and proud." She said softly, the truth of the statement reflected in her eyes as much as her tone.

Sakura blushed with pleasure.  Truth be told, she and Li were surprised as well. It had seemed so certain they would be late, and then, Sakura had evidently gotten ready in record time.  It must have been their quickest walk to school ever as well.  They went from certain tardiness to having a ridiculous amount of extra time.  That was when they had decided to call Eli and have their little talk now.

"Let's go into the classroom." Ms. Mackenzie unlocked the door and they stepped inside. Sakura called on illusion to stand at the door.  Now if any students came their conversation would not be interrupted.  To anyone else it would appear that the room was empty.

 "We've been sensing something… malevolent." Eli began, skipping his usual enigmatic approach to get to the point.  That in and of itself told Ms. Mackenzie that this was serious.  Clow's reincarnation was a free spirit, he loved mystery and mischief.  "It feels familiar to both Sakura and Li, but not to myself."

"And I've been having the dreams again, but they're different." Sakura put in.  "I think Kero is really worried about that." She thought about the stuffed bear's unusual behavior recently.

Ms. Mackenzie nodded and continued to listen without interrupting.

"I've been having the dreams as well. And it seems as though we can interact in them." He looked at Sakura. "This morning we awoke from one such dream and I went to see Sakura.  Her aura was strangely diminished."

"I see." Ms. Mackenzie turned to study Sakura closely, but Sakura didn't feel nervous.  Instead she felt oddly comforted by the woman's nearness.  "And you have engaged in no unusual or strenuous magical activities recently?"

"No ma'am." Sakura assured her, "None. There hasn't been a need to."

"Strange." Ms. Mackenzie mused, pulling back slightly. "I think, perhaps I have heard of something similar. Or rather, read of something similar."  Taking in the hopeful looks on their faces she hastened to clarify, "But I do not think, in that case, the cause was ever found.  You know of course," she looked to Li, "That a sorcerer's magic can be drained in several ways."

Li nodded, "Yes, there are certain 'illnesses' that are only contagious to those with magic, also a magical tie can be established.  But it just feels all wrong.  Those I know how to detect and I can detect no such hold on Sakura."

Sakura looked a little confused, and Eli squeezed her shoulder lightly offering her a small smile.  She didn't really need to understand these things. Not at the moment.  Other matters were more pressing.  Though, perhaps when this was over he would suggest to Li that he instruct her in such things.  It would make her feel more prepared.

"There is also the matter of the recent strange events in Tomoeda." Eli pointed out.  "Mostly concerning the weather."

"Yes," Ms. Mackenzie agreed, "It has been unusually warm hasn't it.  I thought perhaps it was just me."

"No," Eli shook his head, "And last week a thick fog rose in the middle of the afternoon.  It was… strange."

"Then Meilin couldn't talk or hear, almost like when The Silent is used."

Ms. Mackenzie nodded, "What worries me most is that all the incidents seem to have manifested in a way similar to the Clow cards - or Sakura cards, as they are now."

"It just doesn't make sense."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

       Tory and Julian were walking to the library. Stupid Professor Tory kicked at a rock, it bounced a few feet and then vanished.  The elder Kinomoto and his companion failed to notice this however, as they were concerned with other matters. Who needs a library when you've got the internet? Their American Colonial History Professor had insisted that they find real books as sources for their paper.  Why had he taken this class again?  It wasn't required. Oh yeah, he snorted, I thought it might be 'fun' boy had he been wrong.  The teacher was a jerk. 

       "Haven't we been here before?" Julian broke the silence for the first time in many minutes, looking around in confusion.

       Tory looked around and cursed, "Yeah, we have." He said in annoyance.

       "That's weird." Julian was still smiling, but he sounded truly perplexed.

       "Yeah." Tory cautiously approached the next crack in the sidewalk.  He looked behind him, then in front of him again.  He sighed.  It was the same scene in reverse.  _They_ weren't walking in circles, the scenery was.

       "Are we that lost in thought?' Julian asked, scratching his head, "I thought _I_ at least was paying more attention than that."

       "It's not us, Julian," Tory sighed, "look." He gestured at the scene before him and then calmly stuck out an arm, pulling his best friend back before Julian could walk through and disappear or who knew what else.

       "That's um… interesting." Julian was still smiling.  Sometimes Tory wondered about him.  Especially since Yue was always so serious.  Maybe they balanced each other out or something.  Sometimes it bugged him.

       "It's Loop, isn't it." He said wearily.  Julian quirked a brow at him.

       "Loop?" he echoed, clearly lost.

       Tory sighed once more, "Come on, somewhere inside of you is Yue, so you must know what I'm talking about, even if _you_ can't remember from what Sakura told us, _he_ must."

       "Oh!" Julian brightened, "you mean the card!" he frowned, whether thinking or conversing with Yue Tory didn't know.  "I don't think so.  I mean," he hastened to continue when he saw Tory's skeptical look, "it _acts _like Loop. But Sakura has control of Loop, and she wouldn't do something like this.  Besides, Yue says it doesn't feel like Sakura's magic."

       "Eli." Tory growled.

       "No." Julian shook his head, "It isn't Clow magic either.  It's," he paused, "different."

       "Different how?" Tory demanded.

       "I don't know," Julian shrugged, "Just different."

       Tory made a quick decision, considering all his sister had told him about Loop he turned to Julian, "look, we can't get out of this, can Yue?"

       Julian nodded.

       "Good," he pushed Julian toward the invisible barrier, "then get us out of here.  We have somewhere to be." 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

       Tory and Julian walked quietly through the halls. Their footsteps echoed lightly.  Julian was still smiling, but something in his stance said he was uncomfortable.

       "How do you know she's even here?" He whispered, which was odd.  Julian was always cheerful and always spoke at the exact same volume.  It was as though he had no concept of sneakiness or deception or even secrecy.  He said what he saw, unless he truly thought it would hurt someone else.  And it was unlikely that walking through an empty high school would hurt anyone.

       "My sister told me." Tory was also talking in a low voice, but that was because he didn't want some kid who might know his sister to see him and tell her.  He also didn't want any girls clinging to him.  "Come on, faster." He gave Julian's arm a light tug.

       "If you say so." Julian didn't like being here after school.  Was that allowed?  But it really _was_ important.

       Tory stuck his head around the corner and was relieved to find the hall empty.

       "Almost there." He assured his friend.

       "I feel like a criminal." Julian muttered.

       Tory shot him a wry look, "Well you sure don't look like one.  Don't you ever loose that grin?"

       "Guess not." Julian stumbled briefly and then righted himself.  "I thought you said we were almost there."

       "We are." Julian bumped into Tory as the other man came to an abrupt halt.  Before them was a classroom door.  He knocked lightly.

       "Come in." called a familiar voice.

       Julian's eyes widened. "She really is here."

       Tory looked at him in disbelief, "Of course.  Did you think I lied to you?  What did you think I was going to do here - steal erasers?"

       "No, I, oh never mind." Julian followed him into the classroom.

       Ms. Mackenzie didn't look up from her desk (she was grading papers), but they could see her smile. "Hello Tory, Julian."

       "Hello." Tory had long since gotten used to Ms. Mackenzie's mysterious ways.  He had been in contact with her frequently over the years. "Layla, can we-"

       "You wish to speak with me about the recent disturbances." She was still looking down at the desk, but her hands had stilled.  The pen now lay on the desk top.

       Tory frowned.  Had she said disturbanc_es, _plural, as in more than one?  That worried him.

       She looked up with her smile still in place, "Or perhaps you didn't know about the others.  Then you came here about just one disturbance.  What was it?"

       Tory sucked in a breath, he would ask her about the other disturbances later, right now he wanted to get to the bottom of this afternoon's incident.

       "Julian and I were walking this afternoon and the section of town seemed to repeat endlessly." He explained.

       She chuckled lightly, "Are you sure you weren't walking in circles?  Perhaps you got lost."   

       "No." he insisted, "it wasn't us, it was the street.  The house in front of us was exactly the same as the house at the beginning of the street."

       "Was it a track house?" she asked curiously.

       "With the same cheesy lawn ornaments?!" he exasperation evident in his tone.

       Ms. Mackenzie smiled once more, "No, I suppose not."  She studied him solemnly, "you think it was a card." She stated calmly.

       "It _acted _like Loop." He said, holding her gaze.

       "You understand," she looked at him kindly, "That it is simply not possible.  In order for Loop to take any action, Sakura must order it.  She did not."

       "That's what _I_ told him." Julian spoke for the first time.

       "Yes, I haven't forgotten you." Ms. Mackenzie smiled her mysterious smile once again.  Julian tilted his head, puzzled.  He hadn't said that she _had_ forgotten him.  Why would she say that?

       He chose to ignore her statement. "It definitely wasn't a card."  

       "It wasn't _a _card?" She asked, "or it wasn't a _Sakura_ card?"

       He furrowed his brow, "It wasn't a Sakura card or a Clow card.  And it wasn't like the Showruns' magic either." He said carefully.

       "But you cannot say for certain that it wasn't a card." She held his gaze as she spoke.  There was some hidden meaning there, some spark of idea, but he couldn't fathom what it was.

       "Are there other types of cards?" Tory broke in loudly.

       She turned to look at him, still completely serene. "There may be." There was the air of mystery in her voice.  Neither man liked it at all.  She stood, coming around the desk. "Julian," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'd like to speak to Yue please." Her voice was kind.

       Julian nodded uncertainly.  Then, in a gentle rush of wings, wind, and light, the gray haired man was gone and an elegant winged man with long white tresses stood in his place.

       "I'll never get over that." Tory muttered.

       Ms. Mackenzie smiled at this, but kept her attention on Yue.  With only a brief nod of acknowledgment to Tory, Yue focused his attention on the red haired teacher.

       "What is it you wish to know from me?" his voice was deep, quiet, and firm.  Infinitely serious and knowledgeable, it had an odd cool warmth, like the moon's glow on a still night.  Which was perfectly understandable considering he was the guardian whose magic was of the moon.

       "Yue." Layla Mackenzie greeted warmly. "I have missed you."

       The moon guardian's eyes softened for a moment before he focused again.  "What do you wish to know?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

       Sakura and her friends had met near a large tree after school.  They were all in separate classes for their last period today.  Fortunately their school only had one lunch period so they had been able to see each other then.  They had decided to meet after school and now they were headed toward the museum.  Madison really liked museums, she always had, and she had a video project due in a week.  She thought the museum was the perfect place to get some shots.

       Sakura was more than happy to support her, happy that Madison now restricted her filming to school projects and not every event in Sakura's life.  And the museum held a special place in Sakura's heart as well.  That had been the first time Li had hugged her. 

       She blushed at the memory.  She had been so surprised, and so dense!

       Li admired Sakura's blush, wondering what she was thinking about.  Her eyes lifted to his face and then quickly averted as they met his own.  He chuckled.

       "Hey, Sakura?" He spoke casually.

       "Yes." She dared to look at him again, and this time held his gaze.

       "Did you finish that history project?"

       She frowned a little, surprised at the direction of the conversation.  She had thought maybe… "Yeah," she nodded, smiling brightly, "I finished yesterday.  So I'm free all afternoon!" her cheeks tinted pink as she realized how that might sound and she dropped her gaze to her feet. BAKA! she scolded.

       She was startled when a cool hand brushed against her too warm cheek. Her gaze jumped back up to find Li very close to her.

       "That's nice to know." He said softly, his breath moving the hair around her face.  She resisted the urge to swoon like a fool and squelched her disappointment as his hand dropped back to his side.

       Li's own heart was pounding.  What had come over him?  They really needed to have a conversation about their relationship soon.  But something else always came up.  Still, the questions gnawing on his heart would not cease.  They must be laid to rest before they drove him to distraction. 

       Were the feelings they had confessed so long ago still real – for both of them?  He still loved her, but did she love him?  Were they a 'couple'? Everyone seemed to take it for granted that they were, even the two of them.  But did Sakura really want that, or was it that she felt it was expected of her? There were so many things he was unsure about.  So many things, small liberties boyfriends could take, that he wanted to be able to do.  Like brush her hair out of her eyes, take her hand, greet her with a real hug – not the one arm kind- stare at her…  But he couldn't feel comfortable doing that until he knew if she really wanted him to.  He had to ask her.  He had to make it official. 

       Maybe today. After the museum.  She had said she was free.

       "Hey Sakura-" he stopped, staring at a spot behind her.

       "Li?" she looked at him, clearly puzzled by his sudden change in attitude.  "What is it?"  She turned to look.

       A short ways in the distance there was a strange smoke. 

       "Sakura, Li?" In front of them their three friends had noticed their absence and stopped walking. Madison turned to look at them, pulling Eli with her. She too noticed the smoke "Hm, that's weird, is it a fire? I don't see any flames."

       "It looks almost like sand." Meilin said thoughtfully, "but there isn't any sand near here, is there?"

       Madison shook her head, nothing but cement, asphalt, and bushes for yards in any direction.  This was near Tomoeda proper after all.

       Li squinted in concentration, staring at the rising cloud, "Something just doesn't-"

       All three magicians shuddered as a dark sense of foreboding ran through them.

       "Run!" Sakura commanded, turning to obey her own command. Madison and Meilin looked confused, but one look at their friends' faces convinced them to obey.  The five friends took off at a dead run, but it was too late.  All too soon they were surrounded by a thick cloud of whipping sand.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yay!  Another chapter posted!  My dad said the whole asterisk thing might be due to my new version of word L So I'm trying dots today.  We'll see what happens.  What did you think?  If you are reading this story please. Please, review!  You have no idea how much it means to have people review.  You don't have to say much… it only takes a few moments.  Also, if you decide to check out my site remember to sign the guestbook.  The URL is www.exclamationanimetion.com   the frames version is finally up and it looks great (if I do say so myself .O)  I have lots of character pics!


	5. Storm of Sand

**Chapter 5: Storm of Sand**

       "I still don't get it." Tory shook his head.  "Either it is a card and you should be able to sense it, or it isn't, and you shouldn't."

       "There are many kinds of magic Tory." Ms. Mackenzie admonished him, "Not all are familiar to us."

       "But I thought Clow Reed was the most powerful magician to ever live." Tory groused.  "Shouldn't Eli know then?"

       "Eli is not Clow." Yue said sharply, which was rather unusual, "And even if he were… some things were beyond even Clow's comprehension." Yue sounded almost sorrowful as he made this statement.

       "I still don't see why we can't just ask him." Tory insisted.

       "I spoke with him this morning." Ms. Mackenzie told him.  Tory's head whipped up in shock, "Your sister and Li as well." She continued, "They are all at a loss."

       "Perhaps we are going about this the wrong way," Yue's brows lifted as a thought came to him, "Our focus may be-" he stopped, eyes darting to the window.  When he spoke again it was with urgency. "Something is wrong."

       Tory jumped to his feet (he had been leaning against a desk), "Sakura!" he exclaimed softly.

       Yue gave a terse nod and headed for the door.  Tory started to go as well, but Ms. Mackenzie stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

       "There is nothing you can do, Tory.  You would simply be one more person to protect."

       With a weak nod Tory watched the mystic guardian exit the classroom. He had better take care of my Sakura

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

       The wind was whipping Madison's hair furiously.  Why hadn't she worn it braided today?  Sakura wasn't fairing much better, though, because her hair was shorter, she didn't look quite as strange.  Meilin had her hair in twin buns and so was spared.

       "What's going on?" Madison cried out, clinging tightly to Eli with one arm and trying to shield her face _and_ hold back her hair with the other.  They had stopped running, the storm had only followed them, and at least here they were alone.

       "It's definitely magic." Li said, yelling to be heard above the roaring wind.

       Meilin shot him one of the death glares that were her trademark, "No, you think?" she asked sarcastically.

       "It's behaving like Storm, but it seems to be creating its own sand." Sakura shouted.

       "Storm and Sand.  Like two cards together.  Except that it can't be." Eli said.  It was odd to hear him raise his voice, he so seldom did.

       "Two cards together." Sakura echoed.

       "Madison," Eli turned to look at his girlfriend, he could barely make her out through the sand swirling around them. "I need you to let go of my arm." He said gently.

       Reluctantly Madison released him.  Focusing he called on his staff.

       "Everyone, gather closer." He commanded.  

       Drawing together the five friends struggled against the storm.  The sand scratched their exposed skin, feeling like tiny shards of glass.  They had to close their eyes tightly as a blast of wind rushed past.

       "If you were going to do something _now_ would be the time!" Li told Eli.

       Eli shook his head.  "I tried. Nothing happened." He stated calmly.

       "WHAT!?" Li and Meilin shouted as one. Well, Meilin actually sort of shrieked. And it wasn't helping that he was so emotionless.  Did the boy not have a heart?

       "I thought you were the almighty reincarnation of Clow Reed!" Meilin accused.

       Eli chose not to remind them all once again that he was only a partial reincarnation.  He _was not_ Clow Reed. He shrugged, "There is nothing I can do."

       Li forced himself to calm.  Perhaps wind could help them here.  He summoned his sword and then took out a slip of paper, being careful not to let the strong gusts snatch it from him.  He focused his magic on holding it in the proper summoning position.

       "Element WIND, come to my aid!" he called.

       Wind rushed from the spot where the sword and the paper connected, racing into the storm. It formed a protective barrier around them, and for a brief time it held the howling, swirling, sand storm at bay.  But all too soon the bubble collapsed.

       "It isn't strong enough." Li clenched a fist.

       "Let me try!" Sakura stepped slightly away from the others.  Taking off her necklace she held it between her hands.  As if imbued with a life of its own the necklace hung in the air as she pulled her hands away.  It began to glow a soft pink as she spoke.

       "Oh Key of the Star with powers burning bright.  Reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!"

       In her hand now rested a pink staff with a gold star at the top.  Drawing a card from her pocket Sakura sent it twirling into the air.  "Windy!" she called, touching the card with her staff.  

       The card transformed briefly into a beautiful woman and then, recognizing the need, became a strong wind.  For long moments the wind of the storm and Windy fought for control.  In the end, Windy was forced to revert to a card state.  The look on the face of the woman on the card's face showed both pain and sorrow.  It was clear that although the card could not go on, it wished to.

       "It's alright Windy." Sakura soothed the card, replacing it in her pocket and withdrawing another.

       "Freeze!" she transformed this card as well.  "Freeze the sand around us!" she commanded.  Perhaps the sand would become too heavy and it would fall.  

       She only succeeded in making them all colder.

       "Th-that's not work-king." Meilin frowned as she heard her own, cold induced, stutter.

       Calling back the card Sakura frowned.  What else could she use?  Shield might protect them for a time, but what good would that do them if the storm refused to dissipate? They could not remain here forever.

       A hand touched her shoulder; she turned to see Li, "Try Storm. Maybe a strong whirlwind will blow this away."

       Sakura nodded, "Storm! Create a cyclone and whisk the sand away!" Storm tried its best, but, in the end, it too failed.

       "I don't understand." Sakura thought through her cards.  Were they all useless?

       "Sakura ! Look out!" Li pushed her aside just as a spike of sand drove into the ground where she had been.

       Now that she was away from the others the storm seemed to be concentrating on her.  Dozens of sand spikes shot out at her, and she was barely able to dodge.  The others were helpless, as the sand around them had begun to swirl rapidly, forming an almost solid barrier.

       "SAKURA!" Li cried in desperation as an incredibly long, sharp spike came at her from behind.  She turned around and her eyes widened – there was no way she would be able to get out of the way in time.  She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain.

       And instead felt herself being lifted into the air.  Her eyes flew open and came to rest on a familiar face.  

       "Yue?" she breathed, relief and wonder mixed in her tone.

       He gave a terse nod, but was too focused on avoiding the spikes to speak to her.

       She rested her head on the guardian's chest briefly, allowing herself to savor the feeling of safety his arms gave her. He always came at just the right time. She forced herself back to the issue at hand.  Yue couldn't keep this up forever.  And she wasn't as light as she had been six years ago.

       There had to be a way to stop the sand storm.  She kept coming back to making the sand too heavy to be lifted by the wind.  The idea was sound, but Freeze had probably been the wrong card to use.  She closed her eyes and thought through her cards, one by one.

       Watery? No, she would have the same problem as Windy, she was just too slow.  But she was on the right track.  Mud didn't fly through the air.  But how could she get all the sand wet at once?

       Her eyes flew open.

       "Rain!" she said loudly.

       Yue dared to dart a glance down at his mistress.  What was she talking about?

       "Mistress?" he asked, worried, but hiding it well.

       "Take me to the others Yue." She instructed.

       He sighed, but complied.  There was really nothing he could do anyway.  His crystals could do little against a storm.  He was better suited to fighting against physical enemies - enemies with an actual body.  The cards were for battling forces of nature, or of … whatever this was.   

           Now that they were nearer the others Sakura could see that Li and Eli were trying to penetrate the wall of sand trapping them.  They were alternating attacks; first one boy would blast away at the sand, then the other.  It obviously wasn't working.  Sakura frowned, she needed their help to stop this. There was no way that she would have time to summon Rain without them distracting the storm.  It was clear that the storm had found her weakness and was determined to exploit it.  As long as she was dodging sand spikes she had no time to summon, which meant she was unable to attack.

       "Li!" She yelled as loud as she could.  On the third try he heard her and looked up.  "We have to attack together!" She cried.  He tilted his head to one side, trying to figure out what she had said.  "Together!" she said again, "You, Eli, and Me," she indicated each of them.  "Attack together!" she made some more motions.

       His eyes widened in comprehension and he tapped Eli on the shoulder.  Sakura could see him explaining everything to Eli.  Eli threw her a look and then nodded.  Positioning the two girls behind them, the boys took up their fighting stances.

       "Yue," Sakura still couldn't summon, so Yue would have to do her part. "I'm going to count to three.  When I give the signal send an attack toward the sand.  You must hit the exact same spot as Li and Eli though, alright."

       Yue nodded, "Hold on." He warned as he removed one arm from around her, now holding her tightly to him with only his left arm.

       Sakura counted out loud, holding up fingers for the boys to see. "One… Two… THREE!"

       The wall of sand stopped swirling and then seemed to shatter as blue crystals, purplish magic, and a pillar of fire attacked it.  Very quickly the four trapped friends escaped before the wall could reform.  Yue darted down, placing Sakura in their midst.

       "I have an idea!" Sakura told them.  "But I need your help." Already the wall was trying to form around them, but Yue was holding it at bay.  Sakura didn't care, once she could summon Rain the wall would be of no importance. "I need you to form a barrier around me, long enough for me to summon Rain." She told them.

       The boys nodded.  There would be only three of them – a difficult task.  Sakura wished Kero were here. Someone should really protect Madison and Meilin.  The two girls must have sensed her concern for they immediately straightened defiantly.

       "And don't you worry about us, Sakura." Meilin ordered, "We'll be just fine."

       "It shouldn't take you long, right?" Madison said brightly.

       Sakura gave a terse nod.  She moved closer to Yue with Li and Eli following.  The three men took up positions, effectively encasing Sakura.  She could see Li and Eli's aura's glow and leap up as they created a magic barrier.  Then Yue's magic flared up joining the other two.

       Sakura pulled out Rain and breathed a silent prayer.  This _had_ to work.

       "Rain! RELEASE!" She called, slamming her staff against the card.  Immediately a woman in a jester's costume appeared.  Just as quickly she transformed into a small rain cloud, hovering near Sakura.

       "Rain, I need you to create a rainstorm covering this entire sandstorm at once.  Make it rain over the entire storm at the same time.  And rain hard!" she instructed the card.  The card quickly complied.  The sandstorm fought against the rain, but it was just too powerful.  The sand became mud, far too heavy to be lifted by the wind.

       Yet the wind continued to swirl angrily, refusing to give up.  It whipped at Madison and Meilin, outside the magic barrier.

       "Windy! Storm!" Sakura summoned both cards and they wrapped themselves around her friends, fighting the raging wind trying to attack them.

       Then suddenly, the wind stopped.  With a final swirl of fresh sand the storm disappeared.

       As it swirled out of existence Sakura thought she saw a figure in the sand.  It was a girl, with her back turned to them.  But Sakura couldn't see her features, and before she could try to make them out the figure was gone.

       Sakura recalled her three cards, and they reverted to card form.

       With a sigh of relief the three men surrounding her dropped the protective barrier.  

       "I'm going to return to my false form now." Yue informed them.

       "Yue! Wait!" Sakura cried, but it was too late.  With a rush of feathers and a bright glow Yue became Julian once again.

       Julian blinked, looking around uncertainly, "What am I… oh." He finished with understanding as he observed the teens around him.  "Remind me to ask Yue about this later." He said, shaking his head.

       Sakura looked around; she could see what he meant.  The once spotless cityscape was now covered in mud.  There was a ring of thick mud around where she and the others had been standing.  It must have sloughed off the barrier, sliding down the curved sides and forming puddles. She looked at Madison and Meilin; both girls were literally caked with mud.

       She and the boys didn't look much better.  Their uniforms were tattered and torn, with a soft brown film over top.  They all had tiny cuts and scratches from the biting sand.

       Meilin looked them over critically.  "This is _not_ going to be easy to explain."  

       They all knew what she meant.  Their families knew about the cards of course (well, except for Samantha Taylor), but their friends didn't.  And the town's general population certainly didn't.

       "I guess we aren't going to the museum today!" Madison forced a cheerfulness she really didn't feel. She was covered in mud! She plucked weakly at her soiled uniform skirt.  At least they hadn't changed first; she would have hated to ruin her own clothes like this.  At least uniforms were easily replaced.  Her hair, however, was another matter.  

       It would take forever to wash the mud off, especially if it dried before she got home.  Which it probably would, it was still abnormally hot. She sighed oh well, mom pays big money for mud wraps, guess I should be grateful. I got one for free!

       Eli wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, carefully.  "Sorry Madison.  I know you were looking forward to it."

       She brushed him off with a genuine smile, "It's not a big deal; we can go tomorrow." Eli smiled at his girlfriend's good nature.  She was amazing.

       "I don't know about you, but I'm going home to shower and change." Meilin said with disgust.  "I feel like a pig pen."

       Sakura smiled.  Leave it to Meilin…

       "Good idea." Eli agreed.  "I'll walk you home Madison."  He guided his girlfriend away.  The truth was he didn't want to leave her alone after that attack.

       "I'll walk you Meilin." Julian offered, casting a glance at Sakura and Li.  They would probably want to be alone, and he couldn't let Meilin walk home by herself.  From the looks of things they had had quite a scuffle.

       For once Meilin didn't argue she just nodded. "Thanks Julian." The young man walked quietly beside her, escorting her home.

       Li had been silent since the storm had left.  He was studying the piled mud thoughtfully. Sakura, realizing they were now alone, approached him.

       "Li," she placed a hand lightly on his back.  He stiffened and then relaxed as he realized who it was.

       "Sakura," he breathed.

       "Did you see her?" she asked hesitantly.

       He shook his head, "Her?"

       Sakura nodded, searching his eyes for a reaction, "There was a girl in the storm.  At the end I saw her."

       His eyes darted in astonishment, or thought, she didn't know which. "Was it the girl from the dream?" he asked seriously.

       "I don't think so… I don't know." She said, "I think she was wearing robes.  Like the cards." Her voice was low.  It was an uncomfortable thought.

       "But Eli said there are no cards left."

       "No _Clow_ cards." She reminded him.  "What if there are other cards?  Cards we don't know about?"

       Li sighed, "I don't know Sakura." Then his eyes lit with determination, "But whatever it is, we'll stop it.  I know it." He smiled into her eyes and she smiled back.

       Li looked around, "We'd better get going.  Before someone comes and sees this." He urged her gently.

       She nodded, taking a final look at the chaos surrounding them.  It had been so strange.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       "Goodbye Sakura.  I'll see you tomorrow." Li left Sakura at her front door.  It had been a quiet walk home; both teens consumed with thoughts of the battle and of their unknown enemy.

       Sakura stepped inside with a weak nod. "Good night."

       He didn't bother to remind her that it wasn't even evening yet.  He waited until she shut the door and then turned to go.  As he walked down the driveway he nearly ran into Tory.  He winced.

       "Um, sorry about that." He said, not raising his head.

       Tory looked him over, "Been in a rockslide gaki?" his tone held none of the anger Li was accustomed to.  His head shot up in shock.

       "Uh, no." he looked back down at his shoes.  Sakura would have to explain this to her family.  It wasn't his place.

       "Whatever." Tory frowned, was this part of the reason Yue had never come back to the school?  Ms. Mackenzie had eventually told him to go home, informing him that Julian was already returning to his own home. 

    Tory wondered why Julian hadn't come back to see him.  They still had to go to the library tonight.  And how did Ms. Mackenzie know this stuff?  He had never sensed much magic from her.  Had her magic grown since his own had gone?  He would have to call Julian once he got inside.

       "Well, goodbye gaki." He said good naturedly, causing Li to wonder once again.

       Li gave a nod and hurried off down the street.  Suddenly his head came up.

       He hadn't spoken to Sakura about them yet! He groaned and continued down the street.

       Would they ever straighten this out?


	6. Time Card

A/N: ::**gasp::** I put an author's note at the beginning!  What is the world coming to? Okay, so I'm updating a few days early because I work late the rest of this week.  Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but our Internet router is down, so we only have access on Dad's computer.  Meaning no late night update U so I thought I'd update this morning.  So, this is where it gets interesting.  I like this chapter and the next a lot.  And actually it's for a surprising reason.  At the end of this chapter or the next you can guess why in your review and I'll give you a shout out in chapter 8.  An, no, it has nothing to do with SS, fluff or otherwise.

**Chapter 6: Time Card**

It had been almost a week since the sandstorm and for the most part life had been very normal.

For the most part.

For the other part it had been very strange. Most days it was still extremely hot.  And one day they had had a full out blizzard.  It had been strange.  Disturbing.

Sakura and Li had continued to have shared dreams, both in the garden and on the tower.  They had taken to coming to school early and meeting with Eli and Ms. Mackenzie to speak about them.

The feeling of foreboding would not leave them.  It haunted them, stalked them, clung to them.  But nothing overtly malicious had happened since the sand storm.

It was… unnerving.

Waiting for the enemy to make a move.  Unable to take any action, or even to identify the enemy.

This day was much like every other in the last few weeks.  Sakura awoke from another dream to find the day far too hot.  She and Li walked to school where they found Eli waiting.  The three magicians entered the school building headed for their math classroom.  There Ms. Mackenzie was waiting.

They didn't really have much to talk about today, and they ended up lapsing into silence, all thinking about the strange occurrences.  All too soon the first students entered the room, startling them out of their thoughts.  Not that it mattered - they weren't getting very far.

The three teens rose and separated, heading for their first class. Today Li and Sakura had Japanese first.  Li made a face at the thought.  He liked math much better.

Almost everyone was in their seats when Li and Sakura entered the room.  They slid into their empty desks, glancing around for Meilin.

She wasn't there yet.

Sakura looked at Li in question and he shrugged.  He wasn't her keeper.

By the end of class she still hadn't made an appearance.

I wonder where she is Sakura thought.

"I haven't sensed anything." Li told her reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  Sakura smiled, he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"So you think she's alright?" her eyes were wide with concern.

"Sure." He told her, "she probably just overslept again." The two teens grinned.  Since her return to Japan Meilin had been… less than punctual.  

"I almost didn't get up on time myself." Sakura admitted.  She had never been an early riser, and now that she was coming to school early it was hard on her.

Li grinned and brushed a hand across her flushed cheek, "Is that why you had one sock _over_ your shoe when I got there?" he asked, giving a light laugh.

Sakura blushed even redder.  She pushed his hand away, "Tory doesn't have classes today, so I had to make my own breakfast.  I was in a rush!" she defended.

Li's smile softened.  He loved the way she sounded so indignant, he loved the way she blushed, and the way her hand had felt when it pushed his away.  Hang it! He loved everything about her!  He frowned; they still hadn't had that talk.

"Anyway.  I fixed it right away!" She continued, not noticing Li's admiring stare.  She looked at him, waiting for an answer and suddenly realized he was just staring at her.

"What?" she asked quietly, nervously.

"You're beautiful." He said softly.

She blushed again, "You're just saying that."

"No, really." He insisted, "I don't know why some guy didn't snatch you up while I was in Hong Kong."

She shifted uncertainly, "Well, I was taken." She responded.

His eyes met hers, "You were?" she swallowed.  Why had he said it like that, as though he didn't know full well he held her heart?  

"Yes.  Wasn't I?" she turned it around on him, suddenly needing to know how he felt for sure.

"I hoped you were." He said seriously, never breaking eye contact. "Are you taken now?"

"I-I think so." She stuttered.  The way he was looking at her, she could hardly think.

"Don't you know?" he brushed his hand against her face once more.

"Well, he… he hasn't said anything.  I think he still wants me though…" he had to strain to hear her as she ducked her head and her voice trailed off.

"He'd be a fool not to." She could feel his breath on her face and she closed her eyes with a sigh.  Why were they talking like this?  As if the man who had stolen her heart was some third party instead of the man before her. With a burst of courage she brought her gaze back up to his.

"So are you?" she asked.

He blinked, "Am I what?"

"A fool." She searched his eyes.

"I hope not." He said firmly, "Sakura I," he paused searching for words.  "Are we, do you, I mean," she was waiting, looking at him so expectantly, with so much hope it set his heart racing.  He took a deep breath, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted unceremoniously.

She blinked and then laughed.

He frowned, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry." She wiped the water from the corners of her eyes.  "It just seems so strange after all these years…  Why didn't we do this before? It would have saved us so much uncertainty and discomfort."

Li growled, "Just answer the question Sakura."

She smiled looking intently into his eyes. "Yes, Li Showrun, I will most definitely be your girlfriend." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Sakura," he sighed, resting his cheek on top of her head.

"I love you too Li."

Thinking back it really had been silly.  They should have had this conversation the first day he got back from Hong Kong.  Instead they had avoided it, both being too afraid to say anything.  They had lost so much precious time because of their foolish insecurities.

"Ahem!" a throat cleared behind them. "So are you two coming to chemistry or don't you need it?" Eli asked.

Li and Sakura pulled away from one another slowly, reluctantly.

"We're coming." Li growled.

"Now, now, my cute little descendant, don't be angry with me.  I just saved you from detention."

With a yelp of realization Sakura jumped into action.  Grabbing Li's hand she raced toward their next class. Eli followed behind. They really were going to be late!

Sakura sat beneath the large tree in the courtyard with her friends.  Absently she traced Li's fingers with the pointer finger of her right hand.  It felt really good to have that freedom.  She gave him a goofy grin and he returned it, squeezing her hand briefly before allowing her to trace his fingers once more.  Madison had thought this was really cute, and had tried to videotape it (much to Sakura's distress), but Eli had come to the rescue.  Now Madison was sitting snug in her boyfriend's arms, blissfully unaware of what the other couple was even doing.  All in all it was a perfect lunch period.

"I wonder what happened to Meilin." Madison mused, half to herself.

Li looked up at her, a little startled, he hadn't thought about Meilin since first period.  They didn't have any other classes together before lunch today.

"She wasn't in last period with you?" He asked.  That wasn't like Meilin.  Missing one period? Sure.  But three? Never!

"Nope." Madison turned to look at him. "Worried?" she teased.

He sat back, forcing himself to relax.  He gave a carefree, lopsided grin, "Naw. She's a big girl." He drawled.

Sakura giggled, "Nice try. We know you're concerned." She rested her hand on his chest, "And that's okay." She smiled warmly.

Li snorted lightly, "I meant it." He teased.

Sakura gave him a light shove, "Right." She rolled her eyes. "Boys." She said, as though that explained everything.

"You are _so_ right, Sakura." Madison nodded.  "I don't know what's wrong with them."

"I'm hurt." Eli pretended to pout and Madison swatted him.

"And _you_ my dear are the worst of all boys." She accused him, punctuating her comment with a tap on his nose.

"Oh, am I?" he asked playfully.

"Yes." She gave an even more decisive nod than before and launched into a list of his 'boyness' habits and incidents that clearly proved that he was the worst boy ever.  Eli and the others just smiled as they listened.

         Meilin almost cursed as she took the corner too fast and nearly fell flat on her face.  Why was there sand on that corner anyway?  There wasn't a sandbox for blocks!  She growled.

         It wasn't really the sidewalk's fault of course.  She was just irritable because she was so late.  She could have sworn she set her alarm the night before, and she didn't remember turning it off. Nevertheless here it was, shortly after one in the afternoon and she was just now on her way.

         "I can't believe this!" she cried in frustration just before crashing into someone.  The someone grunted at the impact, but remained standing - even reaching out a hand to steady _her_.  She glowered, "Why don't you watch where you're going?" she snapped.

         "I thought I was. But then, you probably thought you were too.  What race did you enter gaki?" That voice was too familiar.  Meilin's head jerked up and she found herself staring straight into the eyes of one Kinomoto Tory.

         "Ohhh!" she groaned.  As if this day wasn't bad enough.

         "Gee thanks, and after I just saved you from being a pancake." He gestured to the busy intersection behind him. True enough, she hadn't even noticed it; she probably would have walked straight into the traffic if he hadn't gotten in the way.

         "You could have just said something." She gave him a trademark glare.

         He laughed, "I did Rae, but you just kept on walking.  Would you rather I had let you walk into traffic?"  He eyed her suspiciously, "Hey, what are you doing out of school anyway?"

         "I'm late." She snapped.

         He laughed again – that was really starting to bother her, "I noticed." He said dryly.

         "Look," she resisted the urge to stamp her foot in frustration; instead she swiped a hand over her face, tossing back her twin ponytails. "Did you want something," she glared steadily at him, "or were you just gonna stand there and laugh at me?"

         Now he was glaring as well ungrateful little he cut the thought off.  She was one of Sakura's friends after all, and he had made a promise. "A 'thank you' would be nice." He said pointedly.

         "Thank you." She replied shortly, she didn't sound very grateful, "now will you please move!?"

         His eyes widened, he hadn't expected her to say please.  Maybe there was more to her than he thought.  He leaned forward slightly to catch her eye.

         "What are you doing?" she leaned back just a bit.

         "Nothing." He pulled away, allowing her to stand normally again.  He made a sudden decision to change his attitude toward her.  Something in her eyes told him that she was having a rough day.  She wasn't being snappish because she hated him or because she was ungrateful, she was just frustrated in general and he was a convenient person to take it out on.

         He studied her a few moments more and she tapped a foot impatiently. "I'm walking you to school." He announced.

         "What?!" Meilin turned her glare on full force, but he ignored it. "Look, Kinomoto, I don't need a babysitter or an escort so you can just go home!"

         "Nothing doing Rae, after what you nearly did?  Sakura would kill me if I let one of her friends kill herself.  And I don't even want to think about what Li would do to me if I let his favorite cousin die." Tory gave a mock shudder.  As if he was afraid of that gaki!

         Meilin was a little surprised.  Since when did Tory Kinomoto care what Li thought? And when did he start calling him by his first name?  She paused.  Maybe she was being a little unreasonable.  He was just trying to help.  She let out a sigh. "Fine." She said, "You win.  Let's go."

         Tory smiled as he stepped aside and let her lead the way.  Well that was progress.  Wouldn't Sakura and Julian be proud?  

Madison was still going on about Eli; he was one boyish boy evidently!  "…and then there was the time that you - hey," Madison stopped, noticing the far off looks on her friends' faces. "Are you even listening to me?" she demanded.  No one answered her. "Hey!" She snapped her fingers in Eli's face.  He jumped.  "What's wrong with you all?" she asked.

Now Sakura and Li roused as well.  They looked at each other uncertainly, then stood as one.

"We have to go." Sakura said hastily.  "Tell Ms. Mackenzie we're going to the tower.  She'll understand."

"But Sakura" Madison started to rise as well, but both her words and her movement were stopped by Eli.

"Let them go." He said softly, pleading with his eyes.  "Please." He whispered.  Madison nodded and sank back down, confused.

To tell the truth Eli was a bit confused himself.  They had all sensed something, but he didn't know what it was.  He only knew that Sakura and Li needed to go, and that he and Madison couldn't follow them.

"Hey!" A girl with pigtails smiled as she walked past them.  It was Chelsea with Zach in tow.  Rita and Nikki followed behind giggling about something.  These were their other friends; often all nine teens would eat together.  But today Chelsea, Zach, Rita, and Nikki had had a drama project to work on.  Evidently Zach was a terrible actor.  Ironic considering all the lies he had told in elementary.  But then Eli had heard that after he left Zach had never been the same.  Evidently he missed his partner in crime.

"You gonna come inside with us?  It's almost time for class." Chelsea continued.  The nine friends all had math together, and today it was their next period.

"It's gonna be so much fun." Zach didn't sound too thrilled.

"You know you love Ms. Mackenzie!" Chelsea scolded her boyfriend.

"Yep!" he smiled and they all sweat dropped at his sudden change in attitude.

"Umm," Chelsea stared at him in astonishment before shifting away, "Anyway, you guys coming?"

Eli smiled, but waved her away, "We'll be there in a few moments Chelsea.  See you guys in class." They waved as they walked away.

"Um, Eli," Madison looked at him in question. "Why aren't we going now?"

           "Just a feeling." He said mysteriously.

         Julian had an odd feeling.  Well, to be more accurate, Yue had an odd feeling.  It was as though the world was on the verge of some major event, teetering on the edge of a cliff.  He wasn't really sure what to do about it though and so he was wandering.

         Looking up he realized that he was in a familiar area.  This was near the Kinomoto's house.  Sakura wouldn't be there, but maybe…

         As he approached the house something small and yellow darted by.  Out of reflex he stuck out his hand, catching it.

         "Why you!" Kero was yelling angrily, forgetting that he didn't know who had caught him and he was supposed to be a toy.

         "What are you doing outside?" Julian asked him, in shock.

         "Julian!" Kero lost his anger suddenly. "Just the man I wanted to see!  Quick, I need to talk to Yue."

         Julian just stared down at the yellow stuffed bear sitting on his open palm.

         "Well, what are you doing?" Kero was getting impatient.  "Change already!"

         "Out here?" Julian asked, incredulous.

         "Yes, no, I don't know!" Kero sputtered. "Somewhere. Come on, Sakura's in trouble!"

         That got Julian's attention.  "You know that?" he asked.

         "Well, no," he said, "but I sense it. Don't you?" He eyed the gray haired boy.

         Julian thought about this question, about the strange feeling he had had all day, "Yeah, I guess I do…"

         "Well, then, lets get moving!" Kero yelled.

         "I can't go wandering around Tomoeda as Yue, Kero.  We'll have to go this way for the time being."  Kero grudgingly agreed. But he couldn't resist one final comment as Julian walked away still holding the bear.

         "You better be quick four eyes."

After a few minutes of waiting Eli rose, drawing Madison up with him. "I guess it was nothing." He said calmly, "let's go inside."

When they reached the classroom there were still very few students inside, though many had now gathered in the halls.  They were clinging to their last moments of freedom before class started.

Zach and the girls were in the back corner talking about something, and a few students stood near their desks.  Ms. Mackenzie, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"What's this?" Madison walked over to her desk, on it was a piece of paper.  "A note?" she studied it, "It's from Ms. Mackenzie!" Eli peered over her shoulder with interest.  In the math teacher's lovely scrawl it read:

_Children, I must go.  I'm sure Sakura and Li have already left, and I'm not certain about Eli, so I left this note with Madison.  I feel that something is about to happen and I will be needed elsewhere.  Do not worry about me, and be strong.  If troubles besiege you and you cannot escape, head to the shrine._

_                 Layla_

"Where do you think she went?"

Eli shook his head gravely, "I'm not certain, but this cannot be good.  We are all being separated."

Before Madison had time to comment Rita looked up and noticed that Madison and Eli had entered the classroom.

She raised her arm just as an odd light crept over the classroom.  Madison watched in horror as her friend's arm slowed and then stopped, her mouth was partially open as well, as though she were about to speak.  Soon Madison noticed that everyone in the classroom was frozen.  Except for Eli and herself of course.

Madison turned to Eli, wide-eyed.  "Eli." Her voice was a broken whisper, "What happened?"

Eli looked at her curiously; this wasn't the first occasion on which time had frozen in Tomoeda, didn't she remember?  Then Eli realized that Madison had never seen the Time card at work because it had always frozen her as well because she had no magic with which to combat it.  Why is she still awake? He wondered, but he pushed the thought aside.  No need to worry her any more than she already had been.

"Time has frozen." He informed her.  She stared at him eyes widening even further, mouth gaping.  He tugged her out of her trance.  "Come on, we have to go."  He pulled her out of the classroom and down the hall, looking to see the extent of the disturbance.  From the looks of things it covered at least this building.

"We need to find Sakura." He told her, coming to an abrupt halt at the end of the main hall.  "Stay close," as if afraid she wouldn't obey he gently pulled her up against himself and then released her.  Putting his hands before him he summoned his staff.

"I call upon the powers of the day and the night. Sun and darkness unleash your might. Release!"

His staff appeared in his hand. With a chant he began a transportation spell.

Madison suddenly snapped out of her shock, looking around.  At the end of the hall she thought she saw movement.  Why were there people moving?  She made a note to ask Eli about it. Then she squinted, those people, they looked familiar.  Her eyes widened in recognition.  She grabbed Eli's arm.

"Eli! Eli stop!" she told him, but it was too late.  The spell had begun to take affect.  In desperation she cried out as they disappeared.

"TORY!"

Tory looked up, startled.  

"What is it?" Meilin asked quietly.  The school was eerily silent and she was afraid it might shatter if she spoke too loudly.

"I though I heard someone call my name." he said shaking his head.  There was no one there. Well… no one who was moving anyway.  Still, it had sounded like Madison.

"Never mind," he reached for her arm out of instinct and drew her further into the hall. "What's your next class? Isn't Sakura in it?"

Meilin didn't pull away from his touch.  Somehow it made her feel safe.  It was a reminder that someone was still alive.  She stared at the frozen teens in wonder as they walked through the hall.

She suddenly remembered that he had asked her a question, "Um, yeah.  She is, it's math." She told him.

"Math," he sounded thoughtful, "Ms. Mackenzie right?" she nodded.  "Good."

She wasn't really sure what he meant by that, but at least he seemed to know where to go now.  She allowed him to pull her along.

She didn't notice they had reached the classroom until she heard him curse loudly.  She drew back a little.

"Sorry." He muttered.  "She isn't here." He explained at her questioning glance.

"Oh." She said weakly.

He looked at her curiously. What was with her? She had gotten so quiet.  But then, it must be weird to see all your friends and classmates frozen like that.

"Let's go."  He was about to turn when her hand on his arm stopped him. He followed her gaze.  That was strange. And he didn't like the look on her face. "Let's go." He repeated. She nodded blankly and turned to follow him out of the classroom.

They left the school in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.  Meilin was starting to regain some of her spunk, and she shook Tory off her arm, walking briskly in front of him. What's wrong with me? she berated herself I'm acting like a sick puppy or a lost kid! She flushed, thinking of how she had let Tory guide her through the school. Baka! she accused herself.

She was startled from her self-condemnation by a sudden rattling.  She looked toward the noise.  It was coming from the bike racks.

Tory and Meilin watched in amazement as the bikes seemed to come alive, rattling against their chains.  The chains began to creak as the bikes reared and lunged angrily toward the young people.

"I think we should leave now." Meilin tugged on Tory's arm.

"Uh, yeah," as they took off running Tory glanced over his shoulder one last time and saw that the bikes had broken their chains and were coming after them.

"We might want to run faster!" Tory urged the girl in front of him.

"Why?" she snapped.

"Because they're right behind us." He said with infuriating calm.  Meilin threw a glance back over her shoulder and nearly jumped.  Turning back around they ran with all their might.

Sakura and Li were running now.  The radio tower had never seemed so far away.  They weren't really sure why they were headed to the tower, it was because of the dreams of course, but they weren't sure why they needed to go _now_.  It had just been this feeling of urgency.  Something was going to happen.  Something important.

 

The moment time had frozen Julian had transformed into Yue.  There was really no point in remaining in his false form. There was no one awake to fool.

Kero had transformed as well and now the two guardians raced through the streets of Tomoeda, searching for their mistress.

"Where is she?" Keroberos asked impatiently.

"I cannot sense her," Yue stated impassively, "someone is clearly blocking our way."

"All the more reason we must find her!" the lion snapped.

"I understand your concern Keroberos, but yelling will not help." The moon guardian was calm as ever.  He had a serene, ethereal quality to his countenance, as though he were an ice sculpture rather than a living, breathing being.  

Keroberos, on the other hand, was a spit fire.  All emotion and action, very little thought.

They were, in short, the perfect team.  

Clow Reed had intended them to balance one another.  This did not mean, however, that they always got along. Indeed, they were much like children, and without their mistress they would soon drive one another to distraction.

"Why are you always so CALM!? Sakura is in danger and we can't find her!" the guardian beast roared.  Yue chose simply to ignore him.  That was the best way to deal with him sometimes.

Layla Mackenzie brushed her long red hair out of her face as she arrived at the University.  She dearly hoped Fujitaka Kinomoto was here today and not out somewhere doing research.  For all she knew he was on a dig.  She sighed. What am I doing here? she questioned herself.  But she already knew the answer; she had felt called, drawn to this spot.  This was where she was meant to be whether Fujitaka Kinomoto was here or not.

A/N: and more author's notes!  Okay.  Any guesses yet?  Please oh please review.  I feel very ignored right now and it would really cheer me up. Hmmm… speaking of depression, I just remembered that I have to go pay bills now… GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! On other notes: I'm writing a Yu Yu Hakusho story about Kurama and my own character.  I really want to finish it so I can do the next two and get to the third, which is the one I really want to write. (I realize that made little to no sense, and I'm sorry.  But someday it might make sense.)  Plus, I've got an RK story, another CCS story, and another YGO story in the works.  So little time… but I'm on vacation next week so maybe I'll get some serious writing done.  Don't worry, this chapter is already all finished on my computer, so it'll definitely be getting finished on 

            You know what's funny? I wrote these stories months ago, and posted them on my personal site.  SO I've already edited them three or more times.  But when I read them over before posting them on , I always find things that need correcting. ::sigh:: it's frustrating…


	7. The Day the Earth Stood Still

**Chapter 7: The Day the Earth Stood Still**

Tory and Meilin had been running for who knew how long. They had long since lost track of time, and since time technically wasn't moving that was understandable. At some point during the day Tory had ceased to think of Meilin as Rae. They were being chased by crazy bikes for crying out loud! What did formalities matter?

"T-tory? Why are they chasing us?" Meilin's eyes were wide with fright, her voice caught. He could hear the terror setting in… and it worried him. She had always been so strong. His grip on her hand tightened, but he didn't dare look back. They had to keep going.

"Just keep running. Don't stop!" He was careful to keep his own growing worry out of his voice.

He risked a quick glance over his shoulder – the bikes were gaining on them. He returned his focus to the street ahead. At least they were away from all the people. Remembering all the frozen townspeople they had passed he almost shuddered. In fact, he probably would have had it not been for Meilin. He had to be strong- for her. He glanced back once more. They were still gaining. The bikes definitely had the advantage on flat ground. Come to think of it, maybe it would have been better to be in a crowded area. The bikes had speed but they lacked maneuverability. He quickly dismissed the idea. The bikes would probably just plow through the crowd. People would get hurt - innocent, unsuspecting people who had no way to protect themselves.

A thought struck him.

Why were he and Meilin still awake?

And he was almost certain the voice he had heard earlier was Madison's. Why were they, of all the townspeople, awake? This was clearly the result of some sort of magic, and only those with strong magic of their own could withstand such a powerful assault. And they had no magic, not Meilin, not Madison, not even him (who had once had magic). They should all be frozen. Unless…

Unless the spell-caster had specifically chosen that they be exempt.

So the attacker had singled them out. Why?

He remembered the still faces of Rita, Nikki, Chelsea, and Zach. They had been different from all the others hadn't they? He focused on the memory, deftly jumping a hedge, his body running on autopilot while his mind wandered.

_They had been walking through the school, searching for Sakura, but he was also looking for Madison – he was so sure it was her voice, but it had vanished. Everything was so eerie, completely still and soundless. Like the calm before the storm. Even their footsteps failed to echo – there were too many bodies to absorb the noise. But they were all frozen. As if someone had taken a snapshot. The clock on the wall read 1:05, but it was later than that…wasn't it?_

_ They had entered Sakura's math class, escaping the crowded hall. It must have been passing period he catalogued this automatically, already focusing on the few people in the room. In one corner was a group of teens that he recognized Sakura's friends He almost ignored them, turning to leave, Sakura obviously wasn't here. But Meilin's hand on his arm stopped him. His gaze flew to her face before following her line of sight. They were…glowing._

No one else had been glowing.

"Sakura" He exclaimed softly, jumping over a ball, frozen unnaturally on the sloped street. Only Sakura's friends had been glowing. Only those who knew of her card capturing adventures were awake. The realization shook him to his core.

Whatever it was, it was after Sakura!

* * *

Madison and Eli were running now, as if they knew time was running short. Madison pulled closer to Eli as they passed through another crowd of frozen people. Madison was suddenly very glad she had never been awake when Sakura used the time card. It was very unnerving to be walking through frozen people, living statues.

This group was at the park. There was a woman there, a mother, poised at the end of the slide; a laughing child was frozen midway down the slide, ready to crash into her arms. A boy and a girl were on the swings, frozen mid swing. A little girl was building a sandcastle, her hand frozen over her bucket, the sloping sand looked unnatural as though she had just turned the bucket over and it was still settling.

She winced as a loud hum filled the air. She reached her free hand up to rub her ears. Then she felt Eli squeeze her other hand. Looking up she saw movement! Someone was coming toward them. It was Yue and Keroberos. Madison almost cried out in relief.

The guardians noticed the two teens as well, and came to a stop before them.

"Where's Sakura?!" Eli was yelling, straining to be heard above the strange whining hum. Where was that sound coming from anyway? Wasn't everything frozen?

Yue's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, "We assumed she was with you. Weren't you all in school together?" as soon as he began to speak the noise diminished. Eli was grateful, but somewhere in the back of his mind this seemed strange whatever it was, was it affected by moon magic? he pushed the thought away.

Eli shook his head, "Sakura and Li disappeared after lunch." He answered in his normal, soft, tone.

"You LOST Sakura!" Kero roared; he was in his true form. "Clow would never-"

"And the other girl?" Yue asked, interrupting without sparing the sun guardian a glance.

"She wasn't in school today." Madison clung to Eli's arm, but her voice was strong.

"Then we've no way of knowing what happened to her." Yue mused.

"She has no magic! She's probably frozen stiff!"

"Not true, Keroberos," the silver haired guardian contradicted, "Madison is also without magic."

Kero stopped short at Yue's words and peered at Madison closely. She resisted the urge to back away. Having a lion in her face was… slightly unnerving.

"How are you still moving?" he asked her.

Eli positioned himself in a more protective stance. Not that he thought Kero would actually hurt her.

"How would she know?" he asked coolly.

"I think I saw Tory." Madison said timidly, "Maybe everyone connected to Sakura is still awake."

Yue nodded solemnly, "It is possible. Julian seemed unaffected by the spell."

"Speaking of Julian…" Kero turned to look at Eli once more, "where are your guardians?"

"I do not know." And though he sounded unconcerned, deep inside Eli was frightened. He couldn't sense them. Something was very wrong.

"Sakura!" Li pulled her out to the side just as she was about to plow into a frozen car. Sakura was nearly panting- she was athletic, but running through more than half the city was ridiculous. She should have used dash, or fly.

"Thanks." She responded in gratitude. Then she stopped. She could _still _use fly. They had to get to the top anyway.

Li stopped as well peering at her curiously. "Sakura?" he questioned softly.

Sakura didn't respond. She pulled off her necklace and summoned the staff. Pulling Fly from her pocket she considered her options. She could ask Fly to give her wings, but she wasn't certain she could carry Li that far. Then she would have Fly give the staff wings – like it used too. Then they could both sit on it.

She tossed the card into the air. "Fly!" she summoned the card and it gave the staff wings. It was amazing how the cards could sense what their mistress wanted.

"Come on!" she called to Li. The two hurriedly took their seats on the staff and took off. Though time, for the rest of the world, was not moving, it was running short for them. They could sense it.

Madison shifted uncomfortably. They were still standing in the park, and she was starting to get a bad feeling. It was time to get moving again.

"You know," she pointed out, "we didn't actually _lose _Sakura. We know where she was going."

"Where?!" Kero shouted.

Madison rubbed her ears and looked at him in reprimand.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"They were going to the radio tower." Eli supplied. "But there's no guarantee they'll stay there."

"Still," Yue reminded him, "It is a place to start."

Eli nodded, turning back in the direction he and Madison had been headed in earlier.

"Eli," Madison asked, "Can't you just transport us there? Like earlier when we left the school."

He shook his head. "I wish I could but-" he was cut off by a sharp twang and something whizzing past him. He moved out of the way just in time. Yue picked the object up off the ground.

"An arrow?" he arched one graceful brow. He held it out to Eli who studied it closely.

"But who would be shooting arrows at us?" Madison asked. "Only Sakura and her friends are awake."

"And whoever is responsible for this." Yue stated.

Madison's eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. "You mean," she whispered, "they're here?"

"Possibly." Eli told her. "But not necessarily."

Another arrow shot past them. This one caught the edge of Madison's skirt.

"This isn't good." Kero dodged as more arrows came flying at them. A few moments later a full barrage of arrows came flying toward them. It would be impossible to escape. Madison closed her eyes and raised an arm, waiting for the pain. Yue and Kero dove in front of her using their wings as a shield. They too braced themselves. But the arrows never reached them. They stopped in mid air and fell to the ground.

Madison looked up in surprise and saw Eli. His staff was raised and a faint glow shone out from it. Gradually the glow faded.

"Run!" Eli instructed.

Madison took two steps forward before Yue yanked her back. A bolt of lightening hit the ground where she had been standing.

"Th-thank you." She stammered. She turned to Eli, a question clear in her eyes. What could they do?

* * *

"Mr. Kinomoto?" Ms. Mackenzie was well into the University's science wing now. Would he be here in the lab? She had already checked the history wing without success. Where did archeology fall anyway? History or science?

She ducked her head as she passed a group of students, frozen with their arms in the air, handing something off. She had long since grown used to the frozen figures.

Don't Tory and Julian go to school here? she wondered. She knew they did. Were they somewhere in the frozen crowd? She doubted it. After all, she was still able to move.

"Mr. Kinomoto!?" she cried again. Why did she bother? Even if he was unaffected by whatever magic had caused time to stop, he was probably frightened, at the very least confused. She approached a door on her left, not really certain why. It seemed to beckon to her. She leaned closer to read the plate on the door. 'Professor Kinomoto: Archeology'. This must be his office then.

She knocked lightly on the door and then pushed it open a little when she got no answer. She stuck her head inside.

"Mr. K-" she saw him now, his head bent over a microscope. At first she feared he was frozen and then she noticed his hands…

They were moving. He was sketching something. She smiled and pushed the door open wider, stepping confidently inside. She closed the door firmly behind her.

He still hadn't heard her.

Her smile widened then fell. He probably hadn't looked up from that microscope in hours. She was almost certain that he didn't even know what was going on. She approached him and touched his shoulder lightly.

He jumped slightly and turned around.

"Ms. Mackenzie, isn't it?" he asked in surprise, taking off his glasses and rubbing them with a cloth then looking through them again, as though uncertain they were telling him the truth.

She smiled seriously (if you can imagine that), "Yes, Mr. Kinomoto. I am your daughter's math teacher, and we have a problem…"

* * *

They had almost reached their destination. Tory prayed the bikes wouldn't follow them into the library. He increased his speed, pulling Meilin along behind him.

"Tory!" she yelped as he caught her off guard and she stumbled. Quickly he reached to steady her.

"Sorry," he said loudly, not turning around. This turned out to be fortunate for him, because at least he missed her glare.

"A little warning next time would be nice!" she snapped.

"Fine, speeding up!" he called, shooting forward once more.

She stifled another yelp of surprise and gave him the mother of all glares. Her eyes were boring into the back of his head. If looks could kill…

"This way." He pulled her to the left.

"Where are we going?" She panted; they were both getting a little tired.

"To the library." He told her.

"Oh, good idea." She said sarcasm dripping from her words, "They're probably terrified of books. Or maybe the 'no bikes allowed' sign will remind them that _bikes shouldn't move on their own!_" she yelled the last part in frustration.

He cast her a withering glance, "Will you shut up now?" he asked.

She grit her teeth but said nothing.

He sighed, "Look, we both need to rest." He explained, "And I know how to lock the library doors."

He turned back long enough to see her answering nod and then focused on the street before him. Just a half dozen blocks to go. He jumped a hedge, remembering just in time to warn Meilin.

Something whizzed past his head. The sound was familiar - and deadly.

"Shoot!" he ducked yanking Meilin down just a little too hard.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her knee, "What was that-" another shot passed through where their heads had been a moment before. "Oh." She acknowledged weakly. Tory had saved her life yet again.

Tory cursed under his breath. Man, they just couldn't catch a break! This reminded him of his sister's Shot card. But that was impossible. Wasn't it? He eyed the approaching bikes warily.

They couldn't stay here for much longer. His only option was to make a break for it. If they could reach the library they should be alright. But Meilin was already having a tough time.

He only had one option, and Meilin wasn't going to like it. Mentally bracing himself for her explosion he picked her up and ran.

"What are you doing!?!" She screeched.

"You're too slow." He explained curtly. "You're legs are too short, they'll catch us."

She glared at him, and at such close range it was truly frightening. "You had better put me down Tory Kinomoto!" she warned.

"Or what?" he shot back, "I'm being chased by crazed bikes that are now _shooting at me! _What could you possibly do to make this day any worse?"

She frowned angrily. He was right, much as she hated to admit it.

"Look," he forced himself to be calm, "We're almost there alright. You can survive a few more seconds."

Sure enough with a few more steps he turned a corner and the library came into view.

Almost there Racing up the steps he slammed through the library doors, dropping Meilin gently to the floor, then grabbed the key from its hiding place in a nearby plant and locked the doors. The bikes whirred angrily on the steps, but they were unable to get in. At least they aren't shooting at the doors. That'd shatter them Tory thought. They stayed in the entry way for a few moments, watching the scene outside.

"Come on," Tory got tired of watching them and tugged on Meilin's hand.

There were very few people in the library and he led her to the study room. It was empty. He walked inside and closed the door behind them, locking it as well. If they made it through the glass doors hopefully this door would hold them long enough for Meilin and himself to escape through the back window. Meilin sank wearily against the wall, and he came to sit beside her, resting his head against the wall. Soon he could hear Meilin's rhythmic breathing – she was asleep.

* * *

They had almost reached the top of the tower. And not without great difficulty. The wind seemed to gust with increasing strength as they approached the tower. A result of their increased altitude? Or was it an intelligent force working against them?

Whatever it was they had managed to fly through it.

Landing on the top floor of the radio tower Sakura recalled Fly.

"Well?" she turned to Li, "Now what?"

He shrugged, he really wasn't certain. At lunch it had seemed so imperative that they get here, and now…

Now there was nothing.

"I guess we should look around." He offered. She nodded her agreement and stepped closer to him. It was oddly dark and shadowy here. He placed an arm around her, drawing her against him as they moved forward.

A noise sounded below them. Their eyes caught and held. Sakura slowly pointed to the floor. Was the noise coming from the level just below them?

Li nodded and indicated the elevator. Sakura shook her head. Whoever it was might hear.

She withdrew two cards and showed them to him.

Float and Through.

He nodded. Yes, that should work.

Calling on Through she quietly commanded the card to allow them to sink through the floor then quickly she summoned Float to lower them to the ground of the next level, preventing them from falling the twelve foot distance.

Their eyes widened. This floor was much larger than the one above due to the architecture of the tower. But at this moment it appeared much smaller. Of course, that was probably due to the fact that there was a wall right in front of them.

That in and of itself was odd. At this level the sides of the tower should still have been open. They should have been able to see the sky, and the street below. Instead they could see nothing but dark purple walls.

That ruled out remodeling, dark purple was definitely outside the radio tower's color scheme.

Sakura turned to see another wall on either side of them. They appeared to be in a narrow corridor, and this was a dead end. She exchanged glances with Li and they wandered down the corridor. At the end they had a choice of two directions. They went left and soon came to another branch. Going left again they came to another dead end.

"Maze?" Li asked, tentatively touching one wall.

"Not my maze though." Sakura replied, fingering the cards safe in her pocket.

Li nodded. Of course not her maze. Why would she trap herself in a maze?

"Do you think we can cut through it?" Sakura asked softly, pressing closer to him.

"I don't see why not. Here." He took off his necklace, summoning his sword. Sakura withdrew another card, summoning her own sword. Li kept his eyes locked with hers. "One, two, THREE!" together they slashed through the wall. It worked! They took their stances and sliced through the next wall, but it reformed. Sakura felt something was familiar about this.

A blue haze formed around them, filled with stars. It was now very dark.

Li groaned.

"Illusion." They said in chorus.

Sakura looked at Li, a little disturbed, "Two at once. Again. This happened the other two times as well."

Li nodded, was there something significant about that? He filed it in the back of his mind to think about later. Right now they needed to get out of here.

"Whatever it is, cutting through isn't an option any more." He recalled his sword and reached into his bag.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked timidly, trying to peer over his shoulder.

In response he withdrew a rectangular, colorful object. It was his lasin board.

Closing his eyes he focused his energy into the board, "Sources of light with ancient spin send forth the magic power within. Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity. Force, know my plight! Release the light!"

The board glowed briefly and then a thin but steady beam of light shot out from the board, following the maze, tracing the proper path.

"Come on." Li took Sakura's hand and they started through the maze.

* * *

Tory watched the sleeping girl beside him. She looked so peaceful- he almost laughed. Meilin? Peaceful? What an oxymoron, the words were practically antonyms. She was so fiery in her waking moments. She was a brat!

She stirred in her sleep and turned her face toward him. A lock of hair fell over her face and a strange sensation stole into his heart. She was so strong, but she still needed him. He brushed the hair away, laughing softly on a sigh.

"_Gaki_." He whispered, before settling into sleep himself.

* * *

The guardians and the two teens stood with their backs pressed together as the lightening struck the ground all around them. Whatever it was didn't seem to want to kill them so much as to distract them. Eli's grip on his staff tightened. Where are Ruby and Spinner? he questioned yet again. They should have sensed his need and come to him by now. But then, Yue and Kero obviously couldn't sense where Sakura was right now, otherwise they wouldn't have been headed in the wrong direction. Something was clearly interfering with their connection to their mistress. Perhaps the same was true of his own guardians.

"Eli," Madison was struggling to keep the fear out of her voice, but he knew it was there. He reached a hand out and clasped one of her hands.

"It's going to be alright." He assured her. "I promise."

Lightening struck very near him and he flinched.

"Now would be the ideal time to take action." Yue spoke to the dark haired magician without looking at him. He was concentrating on the lightening, his eyes darting back and forth.

"I know that." Eli ground out. He considered his options carefully. Raising his staff he called more lightening to the sky. Purple clashed with white as his bolts intercepted the others.

He concentrated on eliminating the threat and as he did he found other thoughts wandering to the surface of his mind. There was something familiar about all this. The thought nagged at the back of his mind. What was it? Where had he seen this before? Or perhaps he had heard about it.

No!

Read it! He had read about something like this in one of Clow's old books.

"We need to get to the mansion!" he raised his voice to be heard above the thunder that cracked due to the enormous amount of electricity in the air.

"But Sakura!" Kero protested.

Eli shook his head vehemently, "No!" he said firmly, "For now we need to get to my mansion. I must find something. Then we can find Sakura."

Kero looked as if he would refuse, but a look from Yue squelched his opposition.

"Very well." He growled.

And with a whispered spell Eli sent them all out of the park and into his yard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Okay, so I decided to tell you why these are my favorite chapters. I love the interaction between Meilin and Tory! They rock! Tell me what you think (or just lend your support) by reviewing. Oh - and I'd like to thank Jessica (something or other) for always reviewing. That's so sweet! I appreciate it. And Shippo (with a number after that I forgot to look up - sorry U) who reviewed because I reviewed her story thanks guys!


	8. Obstacles and Elementals

**Chapter 8: Obstacles and Elementals**

Fujitaka was having a tough time taking it all in.

"Time has stopped?" he shook his head, repeating the words she had said to him. He repeated this a few times more, clearly stunned.

"Yes." She watched him, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Look, Ms. Mackenzie-"

"Layla." She corrected gently. His son called her by her first name, no reason he shouldn't.

"Layla," he repeated, "You have to admit, it's a little hard to take in." She nodded in agreement. "I mean," he continued, "even if what you say is true, and I have no reason to believe it isn't," he hastened to add, not wishing to offend the woman who had helped his daughter so much, "why are you and I still awake?"

Ms. Mackenzie drew in a breath, she had known this was coming, "I believe it has something to do with your daughter." She began.

He looked at her like she had lost her mind, "You think Sakura did this?" his daughter was the sweetest person on earth. Except when in came to her brother.

"No," the red head assured him, "I don't think that at all. But I do believe that whoever is doing this is trying to get her attention. Only she can stop this."

Fujitaka sighed, "That seems to happen a lot." He said wearily, resting his head in his hands. "So what can we do?"

"For now?" It was just enough of a question to cause him to look up and meet her eyes, "For now we wait." She informed him calmly, "and when the time is right, we will go to help."

"When the time is right." He echoed. How would they know when that was?

* * *

They were almost through the maze. Or were they? They didn't actually know how large the maze was, although they assumed it couldn't exceed the space of the floor. Either way, it seemed they _must_ be nearing the end.

Sakura wasn't sure if she was able to sense it through magic, or if it was just wishful thinking.

"Just a little further." Li gave her a half smile.

"How do you know?" she asked, quietly. She didn't know why they bothered. Obviously whoever was causing all this already knew they were here. Why else set up such an elaborate maze?

"The board." He replied, looking down at it.

"Oh." She looked down as well, but she couldn't see anything. "Right." She didn't sound very confident.

Li chuckled, "It's alright, you don't have to understand. Just trust me."

Sakura nodded. She would always trust him.

* * *

Eli nearly ran into the mansion headed for the library. Where had he read something like this? He had to find out, it was somehow very important. The others followed behind him at a more sedate pace. As they walked through the mansion something caught Madison's eye. She pointed, drawing the guardians' attention to the figures in the spacious sitting area. It was Ruby and Spinner, frozen in the midst of having tea.

"Well that solves that mystery." Kero said bluntly.

"But why are they frozen? They have magic." Madison was confused. Eli came back to stand with his girlfriend, studying his guardians.

"Because they are relatively unconnected to Sakura." He answered as he brushed by her once again, heading for the library, "And I am beginning to think that is the true answer to the puzzle." Madison and Kero looked at him blankly.

"It doesn't matter," Yue said pointedly, "We have to find Sakura. And to do that Eli must first find something else." He couldn't fathom what that might be, but he trusted Clow Reed's reincarnation.

Eli stuck his head back into the room and observed the three figures still standing there, "Are you coming?" he asked impatiently.

Jumping out of their reverie they followed him.

* * *

Meilin yawned and stretched a little. Then she snuggled back in to the warmth beside her. It felt so good. The warmth shifted and this triggered something in her mind. Memories flooded back to her of the… well, the time before she had fallen asleep, since days no longer seemed to be a factor. Warning bells went off in her head.

She was in a library; there shouldn't be anything warm for her to lean against.

Slowly she opened her eyes, turning her head toward the source of the warmth. Her eyes found a broad, firm chest. Slowly she moved her gaze upward. Shoulders, a neck. Dread was filling her now. A little higher.

She shrieked and jerked back. TORY!!! she flushed.

Tory opened one eye just a little and stared at her in irritation. "What are you shrieking about?" he asked roughly.

She covered her mouth in embarrassment. What had come over her? She should be mature enough to handle this.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"Yeah, whatever." He turned the other way, crossing his arms. That made her a little mad. Who was _he_ to ignore _her_? She hadn't asked for this any more than he had. How dare he treat her like that!

"Don't you 'whatever' _me_, Tory Kinomoto." She stood, stomping a foot. He looked at her in amazement. What was up with her? Couldn't she just let him sleep?

Evidently not.

He stretched, rubbing the back of his neck and blinking sleepily. He stood and stretched languidly. "What is your problem Rae?" he asked, not really caring.

"My _problem_?" She hissed, in disbelief. "My problem is that you dragged me all over town yester- err, earlier." She corrected herself, "_You_ decided where we would go, _you_ set the pace, _you_had the nerve to _carry me_! And not _once_ did you ask for my opinion!"

He chuckled, the old Meilin was definitely back. Those few… hours? minutes? He wasn't sure – the clocks weren't running after all- of sleep had done wonders for her spirits.

"And just _what_ is so funny, Tory Kinomoto?" she asked acidly. She kept using his full name. Did she think she was his mother or something?

"You are." He replied casually. That was evidently not the wisest thing to say, not that he cared. She could rant at him all she wanted.

"_Excuse me_?" she sent him a withering glare. He sighed, as much as he was enjoying the verbal sparring they had more important things to do.

"Look, Meilin," she started when he used her first name. That was amusing as well considering she had been calling him Tory pretty much all day. "Meilin," he repeated firmly, "The truth is, I did do all those things," she smirked triumphantly and opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand and continued, "but that's because you weren't in much condition to _do anything_. Obviously you're over that now." He smirked. "So can we just move on?"

Meilin didn't want to move on. She wanted to argue. She was angry with all that had happened recently; she was scared, which only increased her anger because she hated being scared; and she wanted to take it out on him.

But the look in his eyes was so sincere. She could almost see Sakura peering out at her, pleading with her. And they really did seem to need each other. It was better than being alone.

She looked down at the ground, "Fine, I'm… I'm sorry." He smiled at how hard it was for her to say those words.

"Me too." He extended a hand and she looked up in surprise, "Truce?" he asked. Slowly she took his hand.

"Truce." She agreed. For a few moments they sat in amicable silence. Then a thought struck Meilin.

"Hey Tory?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind one ear. What she wouldn't give for a brush! "How did you know about the key?"

Tory chuckled, walking up and taking out her left ponytail, he pulled the lose hair into the tail and, smoothing it, re-secured it atop her head. It was perfectly even with the other.

"One of my part time jobs was at the library." He explained, "I'm lucky they hadn't moved it."

Meilin nodded. It made sense. It seemed like Tory had worked everywhere while he was in high school. And half those jobs his sister didn't even know about. They would go somewhere and there would be Tory. Sometimes it had seemed as though he got the job only because he knew Sakura would be there soon. Inevitably a Clow card would appear at his place of employment. She'd always found that fascinating.

Maybe he _had_ gotten those jobs because of Sakura and the cards. Not that he would have known that was why he was doing it. But hadn't Sakura said Tory used to have magic – until he gave it to Yue. Had he sensed that he was needed? It was possible.

* * *

"Last turn." Just as Li said, as they turned the corner they stepped out of the maze.

"Finally." Sakura sighed in relief. That maze had seemed to go on forever. If it hadn't been for Li and his lasin board she might never have gotten out. She was so lucky to have him.

"Sakura." Li called her name. Startled she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"S'okay." He squeezed her hand lightly. "I think we need to go down another floor." He indicated the empty area in front of him.

"Okay." She started to take out her cards again, but he stopped her.

He shook his head, making his wild brown hair fall in his eyes, "Save your energy, we may as well take the elevator."

He was right, and she knew it. Their enemy probably wouldn't be down there anyway. And she could feel herself getting tired. He sensed it as well and sent a flood of energy toward her. She could feel warmth rush over her, running through her, reenergizing her.

"Thanks." She gave him a grateful smile.

"No problem," he responded, "You'd do the same for me."

She nodded. Yes, she would. She would die for him. And she knew he felt the same way.

"Let's get going." He urged her toward the elevator. Stepping inside he reached for the button that would send them down one more floor.

"Wait." Sakura put a gentle hand on his arm, stopping him. Her eyes closed as though she were searching for something. "Go back to the top floor." She told him. He pressed the button, trusting her instincts.

They reached the top floor and found it oddly changed. The shadows had gone and the sun was visible again, but it felt wrong somehow.

Li was pondering this when a wave of premonition swept over him "Sakura down." He commanded. The two magicians threw themselves to the ground as a beam swung toward them.

"That's impossible." Sakura said in disbelief. "These beams are solid." The beam swung through the air and back toward them. They jumped up and ran. "And beams definitely don't do that!" she yelped.

Li was busy studying the beams above them. None were missing. Where had the beam come from? He didn't have time to think as the beam crashed down toward them once more.

"Sakura!" he called, running toward her. "We have to get out of here now!"

Sakura was inclined to agree. Summoning Fly once more she motioned for Li to sit behind her on the staff. They took off into the sky, unsure where they would go.

* * *

Tory and Meilin were running again, their previous hiding place proving unsafe. Meilin shuddered as she remembered the noise the glass had made as it had shattered. The town was going to have a lot of mysterious damage (mysterious to the general population that was) when all this was over. Maybe Sakura could use Create to fix it.

They had had very little time to squeeze out the back window after that. Tory had given her a boost and then, once he was sure she was clear, had pulled himself up and dropped to the ground with ease. He was very strong. Now they were simply running, with no real direction in mind.

Meilin stumbled and fell into Tory. Reaching out he righted her and she blushed, averting her eyes.

"Um, thanks." She murmured. And he could tell it wasn't pride that made it so hard to say. The blush creeping up her cheeks ruled out that possibility.

He too felt a strange warmth flood through him. What's wrong with me? he scolded himself I don't have time for this he pushed the disturbing feelings to the back of his mind. He would deal with them later. For now he had more important matters to consider.

"Let's try the shrine!" he suggested, unsure why that seemed a safe place. Perhaps it was all the stories Sakura had told him.

"Alright." Meilin agreed, it was worth a try.

Picking up speed they headed to that part of town.

* * *

Eli had been flipping through books for what seemed like ages. He just couldn't remember which one held the information he needed. Had it been a historical record? A magic spell? No, he shook his head. It wasn't either of those.

"Eli," Madison was getting impatient, somewhere out there her best friend was in trouble, and her boyfriend was wasting time in a library.

"Shh." He hushed her gently, waving a hand. He almost had it. There!

"Ahha!" he let out a victorious laugh. "I think I've found it."

"What is it?" Madison's curiosity got the better of her, and she came to peer over his shoulder.

"The answer to our problems." He told her confidently I hope he added in his mind. The book was what might best be termed the science of magic. It contained a list of rules about balance and proper use of magic and theories concerning reactions and interactions. It was a very long list, filled with dreary explanations and dire warnings.

It was also something every magician should be familiar with, and he was ashamed to admit that he had not looked at it in far too long. Even further ashamed to admit that he had never told Sakura any of these rules and theories. He sometimes forgot that she was running purely on instinct. She had neither the training that Li had, nor the memories he could rely on. And neither guardian knew a thing about it.

This had to be where he had read about this before. It simply had to be.

"So, now what?" Madison asked expectantly.

He turned to face them, clutching the book protectively to himself, "Now we go to the shrine."

"Shrine?" Kero questioned, "I thought you said they went to the radio tower."

"They did," Eli adjusted his glasses. "But _we _must go to the shrine."

Kero growled and Yue gave him a warning look. The boy might not be Clow Reed, but he was close enough for Yue to respect him.

"Come, Keroberos," the silver haired guardian instructed. "We have things to do."

And with those words the group headed for the shrine. Unfortunately they would have to travel on foot. But that didn't bother Eli. It would give him time to study the book.

* * *

Tory and Meilin were sitting on the floor of the shrine. This was becoming an all too familiar scene. But at least they seemed free from attack in here. Their attackers had seemed to lose their power at the gate to the shrine.

The two young people were huddled together for warmth – it was snowing outside now. At least, it was snowing in this part of town. At the library it had been nearly a hundred degrees. Magic once again. Meilin was sleeping, and Tory was trying to. But he kept running through the events of the last few days in his mind. His stomach rumbled. When was the last time either of them had eaten a full meal?

"Tory," the small voice startled him. It was Meilin.

"I thought you were sleeping." He said quietly.

She shook her head, "I was, but I woke up." She explained. He nodded. Looking outside she saw that it was still snowing. That would explain her shivering.

"Cold?" Tory asked her. She thought about denying it, but decided that would be pointless. She nodded. "Here." He positioned himself closer to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. All the while he watched her carefully, ready to pull away at the first sign of anger. He was surprised when she snuggled into him instead.

"I'm scared." She said flatly.

His eyes widened, that was probably the first time she had ever made such an admission… to anyone. He decided to reward her trust in kind.

"I'm a little frightened myself." He admitted, careful to keep his fear out of his voice. He wanted to relate to her, not make her more frightened.

"Are you?" she pulled back a little to look in his eyes.

He nodded, "Yes. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let it get to me." He assured her, "I'll protect you." He promised.

Her eyes widened; she hadn't asked for that. But the truth was… she wanted it. She was so tired of being strong. She wanted to rely on someone else, if only for a little while.

"Promise?" she asked hesitantly.

"Promise." He gave her shoulders a squeeze. And he knew he really meant it. He would hate to see anything happen to the fiery Chinese girl. And it wasn't just because she was Sakura's friend.

* * *

"It is time."

Fujitaka's head shot up. What did she mean it was time? He and the red haired math teacher, who was so much more to his children, had been sitting in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Over and over again the faces of his children ran through his mind. Where were they? Were they all right? Why did he have to have such special children?

"Time?" he echoed. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. Ms. Mackenzie marveled at his good nature, his easy acceptance of all she had said. Most parents would be chomping at the bit, anxious to take matters into their own hands. Not Fujitaka. It wasn't that he didn't care about his children, he simply understood that each person had their own destiny and it was wrong to interfere with that, even out of love.

"Yes, we must go now." He voice held a mysterious cold quality he had never heard there before. She had always seemed so full of warmth.

"Where?" He asked. For the first time he felt uncertain. Why was she different now?

"To the shrine. We are needed." She stood and, without even looking at him, walked toward the door. "Come." She beckoned him. And having no real choice, no other options, he followed her.

* * *

Sakura and Li were flying through the skies of Tomoeda. In his mind Li was reviewing all the incidents of the past few weeks. First there had been Fog and Silent. Then Sand and Storm. Then Maze and Illusion in the tower. And he was certain that last attack, with the beam, had been Move coupled with Create, or maybe Twin – he couldn't be sure. It bothered him that all the attacks were so similar to the powers of the cards. Of course, it was possible that some other magician had cards similar to the Clow, and now Sakura, cards.

But if that were so, why had they never heard anything? Sensed anything? It just didn't make any sense.

A shock ran through him, a magic premonition. Something was about to happen.

"Sakura!"

"I felt it!" she dodged to one side just as a spire of earth jutted into the sky, then quickly dodged the other direction when a tower of fire spun into existence beside them.

"What's going on?"

Sakura let Fly take over, hoping the card's instincts would guide them through the forest of earthen spikes and towers of flame that continued to appear all around them.

A gust of wind pushed them toward one of the flaming towers and Li extended his aura, pushing them away from it. Now Sakura could see cyclones and pillars of water ahead of them.

The four elements? Her mind cried out.

How could Windy, Earthy, Firey, and Watery be attacking her? They were still in her pocket. And yet, she could think of no other explanation.

"Sakura focus!" Li's shout drew her attention back to the circumstances at hand.

Fly was having a tough time with their changing surroundings. Sakura could feel the card's pain. What can I do?

"We need to get closer to the ground!" Li spoke into her ear so that she could hear him above the noise created by the forces attacking them.

Sakura nodded and directed Fly downward. What she saw almost made her heart stop. This was a very crowded area of town. Crowds of frozen people filled the streets.

Li sensed her uncertainty and placed a firm hand on her arm. "Keep going." He told her.

For long minutes they darted between the frozen figures. It was an eerie experience, like walking through a wax museum, only these people were real.

"Li!" she turned her head sideways so that he could hear her better, "we can't stay down here much longer, people could get hurt!"

"Sakura, we can't stay in this section of town much longer." She looked at him in question, "Those pillars extend up from the ground, Sakura. The people here are going to get hurt even if we stay off the streets." Sakura's eyes widened at this realization.

"Where should we go?" she asked, her mind desperately searching for a solution.

"Head toward the shrine." He said firmly, "there should be less people on that end of town."

Sakura nodded, and they shot back into the sky at a reckless speed. Fly knew they needed to get away from the people. It could feel its mistress urging it onward, faster and faster.

Spires, cyclones, and columns continued to appear all around them, creating an obstacle course unlike any other. There was no way they could make it! Sakura watched the elemental forces around them, studying them, searching for the answer. Something seemed strange, like there was some pattern.

"Li, there's something weird about their pattern of attack." She called to the man behind her.

She felt him stiffen, as though something had suddenly occurred to him.

Li's mind was racing. She was right! Firey and Earthy were attacking together, as were Windy and Watery (well, at least fire and earth, and wind and water. They weren't really the cards. They couldn't be.) Earth, fire, wind, and then water - the pattern never changed. Not once did it waver. It was almost as though the elements were avoiding one another.

He reviewed his lessons in his mind. There was a reason for this. He knew what it was if he could only remember. Water extinguishes fire, and thereby destroys itself, becoming steam. And twisters have been known to destroy mountains, but in the process the wind also dissipates. That was simple scientific fact. But there was something more.

His eyes widened as he remembered.

Clow's cards had been based upon the powers of the sun and the moon. Each card was powered by one of these celestial bodies. Even now, when their primary power came from Sakura's star, they still relied on the sun and the moon.

He remembered his battle with Yue and how the Time card hadn't worked because it used moon magic and Yue was the guardian of the moon. Only sun magic could fight moon magic.

Each of the elements was powered by either the sun or the moon. Could that be the key?

"Sakura!" Sakura straightened in attention as his shout rose above the roaring wind. "Sakura we have to get them to change their order of attack!"

"Hoe?" Why was that important?

"Don't you see Sakura? They'll cancel each other out. Water needs to be with Fire and Earth needs to be with Wind. They'll cancel each other out, both physically and magically."

Sakura still wasn't sure she quite understood, but she nodded. Swooping in front of a pillar of water she raced toward a fiery spiral. The two collided and disappeared. Her eyes widened. It worked!

But there were far too many spires for her to do that with them all.

"You have to confuse them!" Li shouted. "If you can find the controlling spires and confuse them, then all the spires will crash and dissipate."

Sakura nodded, scanning their surroundings for the central spires. There! She saw them. Four large towers rising into the sky. They were stationary, only swirling in place. But occasionally a flicker of energy would go out from them and another spire would form somewhere.

Racing toward them she circled them. They writhed in frustration as each control spire sent out flickers, creating new spires closer and closer to Sakura. But also closer and closer to one another.

The inevitable happened. Sakura flew toward the Earth spire just as the angry Wind spire sent out a flicker. A tower of wind appeared to Sakura's right, charging at her. She flew forward and the wind bore into the Earth spire, breaking it apart. Angry and confused the Earth tower sent out a flicker. A new spire formed within the tower of wind. With a final shriek the Wind tower faded away. As Sakura watched all the earthen and windy spikes disappeared from her sight. Crumbling as their creators vanished.

In the confusion, without the barriers of earth and wind, the Fire and Water towers collided. With a hiss and a burst of steam the towers were no more. The smaller fire and water spires also disappeared.

In her relief Sakura failed to notice the brief flash at the base of each tower as it ceased to exist.

Li hugged Sakura from behind, and she leaned in to him gratefully. What would she have done without him?

She frowned.

What _would _she have done without him?

She would never have realized that the cards would cancel each other out. Even now she didn't understand how they had, even though she had seen it with her own eyes. It had always been like that, she realized. It seemed she always had to call on Eli or Li for help.

But what if one day they weren't there to help her?

"Li?" she asked tentatively, hating to break the moment.

"Hmm." His head was buried in her hair. She smelled like sakura blossoms and sunshine.

"How did you know? That they would do that I mean?" she asked quietly.

"Oh," he pulled his head up, "It was part of my studies. You see, moon and sun magic cancel each other out. You cannot fight moon magic with moon magic, they strengthen each other. Like in the final judgment when I tried to stop Yue using Time. It didn't work because they shared the same magic source."

She nodded. "Alright, but then why did it have to be Water with Fire and Earth with Wind? Why not Fire with Wind and Earth with Water? The magical reaction should be the same."

"In an ordinary card, yes. But remember, the elementals are special. More powerful. They also had to cancel one another elementally. Water might have destroyed earth, but it would still remain. And wind would just feed fire."

"Oh." She said weakly. Why hadn't she known that? She didn't know anything. She had to rely on instinct alone.

"Sakura," Li pulled away from her, and she fought a surge of disappointment. But his arms stayed wrapped around her waist tightly. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know any of that." She said, so softly he could barely hear her. "I should have known that." She drew in a halting breath.

"But you don't have to." Li soothed her, "Because you'll always have me here to tell you."

She shook her head, "I shouldn't need you. I should know it for myself."

She felt him stiffen behind her. "Is that how you really feel?" his voice was too quiet. There was something there she couldn't understand. She was missing something.

"Yes." She answered.

He withdrew his arms from her, sitting stiffly behind her. "We should go to the shrine now." He said flatly.

She nodded and directed Fly back toward the shrine. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Was it something she had said? Shouldn't she learn about magic so that she could be prepared? How could she truly be Mistress of the cards if she didn't even understand how they worked? She was so confused.

Behind her Li's eyes were filled with sorrow. She doesn't want my help. he squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that threatened. Is she using me? Is she only with me because she feels she needs me? But she seems so genuine. He remembered their earlier conversation, before time had stopped moving. He had promised not to doubt her again, but how could he not? She had just said that she didn't want to need him. That she wanted to know it for herself. Once she no longer needed him would she decide she didn't want him either?

Did she truly want him now? Or was he just someone she needed? A source of information? He needed her. He loved her! Would she just push him aside when she was through with him? Could he live without her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ta da! Sorry it's a few days late. I've been working a lot. I love the Meilin Tory stuff in this chapter! The Sakura Li stuff is kinda sad though... poor Li... What did you like? What didn't you like? Let me know in a review and I will love you forever! ...or not... only if you want me too. Please review, it keeps us writers going...


	9. Destiny's Path

**Chapter 9: Destiny's Path**

What is love?

Madison had thought herself in love with Sakura; Meilin with Li; Li and Sakura had both fancied themselves in love with Julian; Julian had thought himself in love with Tory; Tory had known of Julian's affections, and out of respect had never dated, but deep inside he had known that sooner or later he would break his best friend's heart – it was only a matter of time.

Five years later Madison had discovered her feelings for Sakura ran more toward sisterhood than romance, she had Eli and was happier than she could have imagined; Meilin had given up Li for the sake of his happiness; Li and Sakura had found each other, and in finding that love had found themselves complete. Julian had found that what he had mistaken for love was actually a deep friendship and gratitude distorted and misconstrued by the psychological stress of losing his parents at a young age and then having to care for the aged grandparents who were supposed to be taking care of him; Tory had been the first person to take care of him, and for that he would always hold a special place in his heart- but it wasn't _love_, not romantic love anyway. And Tory was much the same as he had always been; he still didn't date, but at least he didn't have to worry about breaking his best friend's heart anymore – that was a relief.

All that having been said… Madison truly did love Sakura, as surely as she now loved Eli; Meilin still cared deeply for her cousin; Sakura and Li loved Julian as truly as they loved one another; Julian loved Tory still; and Tory loved them all – even Eli, though he thought the young man was a little strange. They all loved each other deeply in this tightly knit group. It was just that the person each had once thought of as the ultimate object of their affections was in fact not. Puppy love, disproportioned gratitude, envy… all had been found to be a front for kinship, true friendship – the love of kindred spirits, not lovers.

So then, is love truly a matter of semantics – of degree? Does it change as time passes, or do we merely discover the truth as we grow? And who is to say what is right and what is wrong in love? What is real, and what is not? It is not all real to the lover, even if only for the briefest of moments?

For each brush with love reveals to us some truth and shapes the person we will become.

Who, then, can legislate love?

For the heart chooses its own, and how it makes its choice is often a mystery.

So I ask again: who can legislate love?

Only God.

For in his infinite wisdom and grace, he alone knows what each encounter, each experience, will teach us. He alone knows our ultimate shape.

But none of this could help Tory Kinomoto now as he studied the sleeping girl beside him. For it made no difference what love was, or how it might manifest itself, or shape his future. The question nagging at his heart was simply this-

Did he love her?

Could he love her? He hardly knew her! And yet…

She was fiery, outspoken, hot tempered, and often ill mannered. She irritated him, fought with him, mocked him unmercifully. She was, in short, everything he had ever accused her of being and more! She was a gaki – a brat.

But she was also fiercely loyal, determined, strong, and she could be extremely kind. She made him laugh, think, and she soothed his soul. And he was beginning to fear that maybe – maybe he needed her.

He was roused from his thoughts by a noise outside. Moving gently, quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping girl, he approached the entrance to the shrine.

"Eli!" he breathed in relief. Madison, Eli, Yue, and Keroberos approached the shrine. Hearing his name Eli looked up.

"Tory!" he called loudly.

"Shh!" Tory made a shushing motion casting a quick glance at the girl still sleeping behind him.

Eli nodded and waited until he was closer to speak again.

"How long have you been here?" he asked quietly, now noticing the reason for Tory's command.

"I don't know, a while." It was difficult to keep track of time when it didn't exist for the rest of the universe. "We started out at the school, and then we were chased by bikes and ran to the library, but they found us, so we ended up here.

"I was wondering about the bikes at the temple gateway." Eli nodded.

"I knew I had seen you!" Madison exclaimed, then clapped a hand over her mouth. She had forgotten about Meilin.

Tory eyed her thoughtfully, "So that was you who called my name. What happened to you? We looked for you."

"Eli transported up to the park. We were looking for Sakura."

Tory stiffened as she mentioned this, "Where is Sakura?" he asked, his voice low and strained.

"She and Li went to the Radio Tower at lunch. We don't know where they are now."

Tory turned to Yue accusingly, "So why are _you_ here and not at the tower?"

Yue observed him calmly, "Eli felt that we were needed here."

"So?" Tory was angry, and his voice was rising unchecked.

Yue seemed unaffected but Keroberos bristled at the unspoken accusation. Angrily he moved between Yue and Tory. Right now it didn't matter that earlier he had felt the same way. Tory was insulting his partner.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He roared.

"It means you should be helping my sister not running around with Eli!" Tory snapped.

"Oh, leave them alone Tory. It's not like you've spent much time looking for your sister since we left the school."

Tory turned to see Meilin behind him, blinking sleepily, but starting to look annoyed.

Tory held her gaze for a moment and then looked away sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He apologized. Madison's eyebrows flew up at this, but she made no comment.

"Well, it looks like it's a good thing you did. Stop badgering the stuffed bear!" her eyes were sparkling now.

Kero growled, but Yue restrained him. She was defending them after all.

Tory kept his gaze averted.

"Now," she smiled brightly, pleased with his obedience, "Did someone say something about bikes? Let me tell you about bikes!"

"And THEN," Meilin was still going on about their adventures, leaving out all the personal moments between herself and Tory. She still wasn't sure exactly what had happened between them, if anything. "they must have shot through the glass doors."

"Shot?" Eli asked, curious.

"Yes," she nodded, "they shot at us, we don't know how."

"Interesting," he mused.

"What's on your mind Eli." His girlfriend prodded. He was about to deny that anything was on his mind, but the look she shot him, hands on hips, told him she wasn't buying any of it. He sighed in defeat.

"It's just that the incidents seem to occur in sets of two. First Fog and Silent, then Storm and Sand. In the park we were attacked by Arrow and Thunder. And Meilin and Tory seemed to have been attacked by Dash and Shot."

"But Sakura would never allow her cards to behave in such ways." Yue pointed out, "Even if they desired to."

"Yes," Eli smiled mysteriously, fingering his book beneath his coat. He had a feeling he knew about that, but it would wait until the others arrived.

Madison eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. He was hiding something, but for now she would let it go. For now…

"Quiet." Kero's low voice stopped them all, he slunk low to the ground, his hair standing on end. "Something is coming." He said in response to their inquisitive stares.

Tory motioned for them all to stay low as a crept toward the door.

"Dad!" He exclaimed in shock, "Ms. Mackenzie!" came quickly after.

"The shrine lady and Sakura's father?" Kero echoed in confusion.

Eli was the only one who didn't seem confused.

"Tory!" Fujitaka resisted the urge to run to his son. At least one of his children was still safe.

Ms. Mackenzie smiled in amusement at their faces. Pleasant surprises were truly a gift. Her eyes locked with Eli's and a message was exchanged. It was nearly time. Almost all the players had gathered.

"There it is!" Sakura's cry brought Li out of his thoughts. He frowned. The shrine.

Forcing his thoughts aside he struggled to focus. Like it or not, Sakura would need him for this battle. Especially now that he had realized the attacks came in pairs.

Sakura gently lowered them to the ground in the gardens surrounding the shrine. She cast a glance toward the archway that formed the entrance to the shrine grounds. Bikes? That was going to need explaining.

Looking toward the shrine itself she gasped. In the doorway were three familiar figures. Tory was facing her, and she was almost certain the other two figures were Ms. Mackenzie and…

"Dad!" she gasped. Li's head shot up and he stared at the figures at the shrine.

Why were they all still awake?

"Sakura!" Her father cried joyfully running to her and hugging her close.

"I-I don't understand." She stammered, pulling back. The others had left the shrine, surrounding them, "How are you all still able to move?"

"We are not certain, but we believe it has something to do with their connection to you." A calm voice answered.

Sakura looked up into the serene, otherworldly, countenance of Yue, "YUE!" she cried, emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. She launched herself at the tall guardian wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. His eyes widened slightly and he stiffened for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around her.

"He always gets all the attention." A familiar voice groused.

"Kero!" Sakura pulled away from Yue and buried her face in Keroberos' fur, "I missed you both!" she saw the sorrow in their eyes and decided not to press this issue further. They were all together now.

She smiled at them all, "Madison, Meilin, Eli, Ms. Mackenzie, Tory," she held each person's gaze briefly, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Hm," Tory snorted, "We almost weren't."

"Oh," Fujitaka studied his son curiously, "Did you have some trouble?" None of the young people answered him, and only Yue didn't look uncomfortable. Yue rarely looked anything but emotionless.

"Never mind." He said slowly. But he made a mental note to ask them later.

"Oh!" Meilin startled them out of their thoughts, "I have to get something." She ran back into the shrine, Tory followed her, curious.

"I want to get a look at those bikes," Eli said, moving toward the large red arch at the end of the garden. Uncertainly Madison followed him. She cast a worried glance at Li and Sakura, something was different.

"Um, come on Yue, Kero, I think we'll need you."

Ms. Mackenzie caught on to what the others were doing and asked Fujitaka to accompany her to a large tree in the center of the garden. He followed, not really understanding why a tree was so important right now.

Sakura and Li shifted uncertainly. Sakura truly didn't know what was wrong, and Li didn't know were to start.

Unfortunately they didn't have time to sort it out.

Sensing that they were alone the enemy chose this moment to attack.

Two figures appeared in the garden, they took up fighting stances.

Eli sensed the disturbance and turned. "SAKURA! LI!" he called. His cry caught the attention of the others and they started to run back toward the center of the garden.

A force field flickered into existence between them and the two card captors.

"Sakura!" Fujitaka cried, standing just outside the invisible wall.

Meilin and Tory stood in the shrine entrance, they couldn't even leave the building, the shield was too close.

Eli summoned his staff and pointed it at the field, but in a flash his staff was in a startled Tory's hand, the bag he had been holding in Eli's. Eli blinked in surprise, then remembered that the attackers worked in pairs. Shield and Change he thought ruefully. It would be pointless to try to break through the barrier.

Yue shot a barrage of crystal at the shield, but they became flowers and when Kero opened his mouth to send an energy shot he was encased in a bubble. He now floated harmlessly a few inches above the ground.

Flower and Bubble Eli automatically catalogued.

Soon his attention was drawn back to the scene inside the shield.

Sakura and Li were now standing back to back, facing off against the two women just inside the barrier.

The first woman looked very much like Fight. Her long hair pulled up in two looped ponytails. But the Fight card he was accustomed to seeing wore a light blue fighting costume. This one wore an almost black costume, slashed with red. Her hair was black as well and her skin was a pale white.

The second woman was clearly Power. But, like Fight, there were obvious differences between this Power and Sakura's. The small girl was clothed in a deep red, not the gentle pink of the one Clow Reed had created. Her hair was dark and her skin pale, her normally calm face etched with anger.

There was no denying it any more, these were definitely replicas of the Clow cards.

As one the two women charged.

With graceful skill Sakura and Li dodged the blows intended to knock them to the ground. Silently each teen righted themselves and took a fighting stance.

Power launched herself at Li, the ground splitting as the punch intended for Li hit it full force. Power righted herself angrily and charged again.

Sakura was dodging the incredibly quick Fight look a like. She remembered when she had tried to capture that card. She had known nothing of fighting then. But that was then. She had learned much since that time. With a grunt she pushed off the ground, dodging Fight's punch and landing a kick of her own. The card grunted.

The battle that ensued was fast paced and brutal. There was no time to think and precious little time to attack, only to defend.

Backpedaling, Li and Sakura were reminded of one another's presence as they nearly collided.

Catching one another's eye a plan began to form.

Li turned, gripping Sakura's arms and flipping her over his head. She landed gracefully on the ground behind him.

The two cards stared in question, wondering what good that had done, until they noticed that Sakura now held a sword in her hand. She rushed Power and, in that distracted moment, Li summoned his own sword. Now the teen magicians had the advantage.

Tory smiled as he saw his sister get the upper hand. They were going to win, he was certain. He caught his breath as Meilin brushed against him, leaning to see the battle more clearly. Now was as good a time as any he supposed. The worse she could do was kill him, and that might happen anyway.

"Meilin." Meilin looked up at Tory. What could he possibly want now in the middle of the most important battle ever?!

"What?" she snapped.

He hid a smile, "if we live through this – will you go out with me Friday? There's this movie I've been wanting to see." She stared at him incredulously.

"Now? You're asking me NOW!?" couldn't he see there was a battle going on?

He nodded, forcing her to look at him, "I may never get another chance." He spoke softly now, "Will you?" her eyes widened as she saw the tenderness and sincerity in his own eyes.

"Um," she gulped, "Yeah. Yeah I will."

He smiled and tapped her nose lightly, "Good!"

She narrowed her gaze at him, "Now can I watch the battle?" she asked impatiently. He laughed and let her go. The truth was, he was a little anxious as well, but he knew that in the end it would come down to his sister and Li. There was really nothing they could do – just be here for support.

As they advanced on the cards Li realized that even with their swords they were outmatched. They had very little room to maneuver. He knew which of Sakura's cards could help, but she had said she wanted to do things on her own. This was her chance.

He cast a glance at her; he could tell she was thinking. Probably trying to decide which card to use.

He had just about given up when her expression cleared. Withdrawing a card the summoned it.

"Twin!" she called.

Two identical fighters appeared. This was how the card manifested itself when not given a specific task. It could also be used to create a duplicate of an already existing object. But right now they needed more fighters.

Li squelched the sorrow in his heart. It appeared she didn't need him after all.

"Twin!" Sakura ordered, "Attack Power." Twin looked at each other confused, but nodded and obeyed. They attacked the Power look alike in perfect synch. Sakura remembered this from her card capturing days as well. Leaving power to the Twins she performed a flawless back flip and landed beside Li.

"Let's do this." She said and he nodded.

Together they advanced on Fight, and she was no match for their combined skills. They moved in perfect harmony, playing off each others' strengths and weaknesses.

Soon Power and Fight were defeated. Sakura recalled Twin and Sword and turned toward her friends. But the barrier had not fallen.

"I don't understand, we won." She looked to Li, who shrugged, he had no answer.

Eli held his book closer. If what he suspected were true this was only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I did it again! I posted the wrong chapter in this spot (and if you read it and noticed it was the same as the previous I'm very sorry!) ::blushes:: I was going to put this note at the top, but I thought it would ruin the effect.

**If you were in no way offended by any part of this chapter you don't need to read the rest. But please remember to review If you _were_ offended, please read on...**

So now for that. If anyone was offended by that monologue on love I'm sorry... kind of. You have to undersatnd that I believe homosexuality is morally wrong. I understand it exists, and I don't hate homosexuals, I have friends and many, many, coworkers who choose to practice that lifestyle. Hoever, when I can I ignore it, and, in fiction I definitely can! If that offends you I want you to remember sevearl things: first, this is my story, and therefore_ my_ world, I can do as I please; second, I follow the American dub in which no one is homosexual, so I have not even broken my own rule about staying true to the show; and third, I did not actually ignore those early CCS relationships, I acknowledged them and explained them away. So, if you still have a problem you are entitled to your opinion and more than welcome to boycott my stories or whatever you chose. However, know that you will not change my mind. SO please don't email me or review to flame.yell etc. about this.

and for those of you who think I sound ridiculously touchy about this, I truly apologize. But I've read some reviews for other people's works that just were so stupidly pointless... I'd hate to get one so I thought I would try to keep from getting any. I am truly sorry to you...


	10. The Final Battle and the Sealing

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle and the Sealing**

Li and Sakura stood in the center of the shielded area, back to back, scanning their surroundings for signs of danger. Their friends and family members watched helplessly from outside the barrier.

A strong aura invaded the area, flooding over the three magicians. Yue and Kero stiffened.

Sakura shuddered. It was so dark, so malicious. She huddled closer to Li, but he didn't respond. She wanted to question him, to ask him why he was withdrawing from her, but there wasn't time.

The sky clouded over and the shadows extended to an unnatural length. Darkness crept over them and then vanished, leaving only the weak light of a storm covered sky. Oddly enough, it did not rain. A cold wind blew. Fortunately the snow Tory had noticed earlier had since ceased to fall, and by now was gone entirely.

The barrier vanished, but no one moved. It was as if it no longer mattered. Their eyes were fixed on a single point, the point the aura seemed to be emanating from.

Sakura and Li were now standing side by side, their shoulders touching. A few yards away from them the air began to swirl. A cloud of glowing midnight blue appeared, spiraling and swirling as though orbiting some object.

In the middle of the cloud appeared a young woman.

Sakura and Li both gasped. It was the woman from their dreams. As in the dream her face was shadowed, hung low. She was dressed in a battle costume, much like the ones Madison had made for Sakura in their card capturing days. It was dark, consisting of a black dress with a fluffy skirt; surrounding her waist and mid section, almost like a corset, but on the outside, was a midnight blue sheath, its pointed ends extending outward on the skirt; the sleeves were puffed and the collar high; over the dress she work a dark gray coat with long tails; gloves completed the ensemble.

For a moment she stood there, unmoving. Then she lifted her head and the entire company gasped.

She looked like Sakura!

But, as with Fight and Power, there were obvious physical differences. This Sakura was pale with hair so dark it was almost black. Her eyes were a soulless black, and one could get lost in their depths. That was not a pleasant prospect.

Slowly she lifted her right arm. And in it she held a staff. The staff reminded them of Sakura's but it was wickedly spiked and matched the color scheme of her outfit.

Before anyone could react she charged at Sakura.

Stunned, Sakura failed to respond and Li was forced to push her out of the way.

"Sakura, focus." He commanded sternly.

Sakura's eyes were wide, her breathing shallow. "She's me." She said hollowly. "And the cards, my cards. Why does she have my cards?"

The dark Sakura withdrew two cards from somewhere and tossed them into the air.

"Thunder! Wood!" she cried. Her voice was surprisingly seep and husky. A scowl was etched on her face, as though she had never known any other expression.

Lightening arced across the sky, the accompanying thunder boomed behind it. A tree grew in front of Sakura cutting her off from Li. Sakura still made no move.

"Sakura!" Tory yelled, "Don't just _stand there_! _Do something!_" Sakura was shocked out of her reverie.

Spreading her legs, firmly planting her feet she twirled her staff. "Thunder!" she cried. Her own thunder rushed forth, struggling with the lightening above her.

The dark Sakura cocked her head and laughed. "Fool!" she spat.

She charged at Sakura. "Fight!"

Sakura frowned, Fight had been injured in the battle before, how could this girl call upon her now? It was heartless.

Still, Fight obeyed. Coming forth she entered her mistress enabling her with incredible fighting powers.

"Sword!" The dark Sakura cried. Her staff transformed into a sword and she swung at Sakura. Sakura dodged just in time.

Calling upon her own Fight and Sword cards Sakura faced her opponent. It was a battle unlike any they had ever witnessed before.

"Eli," Madison clung to her boyfriend. "Will she be alright?"

"She will be." He assured her she has to be he thought with less confidence. He was almost certain now that he knew what this was. But first Sakura must pass this test. When the time was right he would tell her what needed to be done.

Li watched from behind his wooden prison silently. She didn't want his help. She didn't need him.

The words echoed in his mind and heart, even in his soul. He felt hollow… empty.

She was his life, his center. He couldn't live without her. He knew he couldn't. He had thought she felt the same, but now…

He closed his eyes, wanting to shut out the sound of the fighting. She could handle this on her own, he had to let her. It was what she wanted. And more than anything else he wanted her to be happy.

He jumped, startled, as he heard a loud thud. He looked up to see Sakura flying through the air. _His_ Sakura. The dark Sakura laughed.

She hadn't hit the ground yet. Had that thud been Dark Sakura's hit connecting? Li winced, feeling her pain.

She hit the ground and he willed her to get up. But she didn't.

A wave of pain washed over him, and he knew it was Sakura's pain. It was their bond. It had always been there. Would it still be there after she left him?

Again pain flooded through him, and he realized that Sakura was in trouble. Forgetting the vow he had made not to interfere he lifted his sword and sliced the branches surrounding him away.

"Sakura!" he cried running to her; he lifted her gently, cradling her head in his lap. "Sakura," he whispered brokenly. A tear slid down his cheek.

A gentle hand reached up and wiped at it weakly. "You're – crying." Sakura said softly, "Why?"

The tears flowed more freely now. Even if he could never have her, he knew he would always love her. And even if she hated him later he had to help her now.

Closing his eyes he infused her with some of his own magic. He felt her aura grow stronger and steady itself.

Sakura gasped and her eyes opened fully.

"Li." Li looked into her eyes and almost thought he saw real love there. But it couldn't be. She had said…

There was no more time as the Dark Sakura charged. Sakura pulled out of his light hold and stood, determine to hold her ground.

"Sakura," he sounded worried, his amber eyes clouded wit ha pain far beyond physical. He didn't want to see her get hurt again.

She heard the worry in his voice and it made her want to protect him, to make it go away. She tightened her grip on Sword. "Stay back Li. I have to do this."

"She's just too strong!" Li cried.

Sakura turned and held his gaze. Emerald clashed with amber and he could see strength in her gaze. "I don't care how strong she is – I have something she doesn't."

"What's that?" Li asked, confused.

Sakura blushed prettily, "You."

Li just gaped at her.

"Do you mean that?" He asked, and she could tell by his eyes that everything depended on her answer. She looked at him curiously.

"Of course." She gazed seriously into his eyes, "You're everything to me. The reason I get up each morning. The reason I draw each breath. Didn't you know that?" The look on his face told her that he hadn't. He had been strange all afternoon, ever since that aerial battle. "I love you." She whispered, dropping to her knees beside him and brushing her hand against his cheek. Battle or no battle, this was important.

Something inside him seemed to light up as she said that. He reached up and took her hand gently, smiling at her.

"Let's do this!" He pulled her to her feet. She followed reminding herself to ask him about his sudden turn around later. Right now they had a battle to finish.

They took up fighting stances and Sakura could feel their auras strengthen one another. And in that moment her awareness flickered and she felt something else as well. Her eyes went wide.

"It's star magic!" she whispered.

"Star magic?" Li stretched out toward the other Sakura with his aura only to pull back quickly. It _was_ star magic. But how?

Eli tensed, now was the time. "Sakura!" he called, getting her attention, "It's a card."

Sakura looked confused, "But you said all the Clow cards were definitely captured." She protested.

Eli shook his head, "It isn't a Clow card," he began.

"It's a Sakura card." Li gasped with the realization.

"What?" Sakura stared back and forth between Eli, Li, and her dark self.

Madison stared at her boyfriend, so that had been the secret he was keeping. It actually made sense. "That's why it felt familiar to Sakura and Li but not to you, Eli." She said softly. The others heard her as well. Yes, Li was familiar with it because of his bond with Sakura. That thought warmed him inside. It was destiny then.

"But how?" Sakura asked. "I don't remember creating this card."

"That's because you didn't create it consciously." He told her, he held out the book, "There is a law of balance in magic. For every good there must be an equal and opposite. An evil." He explained.

Sakura nodded, she remembered something about this from when they had fought Void. But she had assumed Clow _meant_ to create Void. And that Void would be the balance for her own magic. Then she remembered the transformation Void had undergone when she made it a Sakura card. When it had transformed its very nature had changed. Its sorrow, the thing that made it the negative balance had been taken away. Then how long ago had she created this card? Right then. At the moment Void was sealed and transformed? How long had the card been waiting to make its move? And why had it come now?

Eli continued his explanation, "Just as Void provided the negative balance for the Clow Cards, this card provided the balance for the Sakura cards."

She understood that now. Her magic had created this card without her knowledge in an effort to maintain the balance. But now what should she do about it? It had been so long.

Miraculously the dark Sakura had remained rooted to the spot as she listened to all this.

"Sakura," Eli's voice softened, "You know what you must do. You must name it and seal it, just like the Clow Cards."

Sakura nodded. That task at least was familiar, but this would be so hard. This was different. Now she felt as though she were fighting a piece of herself. And quite honestly she was.

She looked around at the faces of those dearest to her. How thankful she was that they were all here. She faced the card once more feeling strength and confidence surge through her.

She could feel each of her friends and family members sending her their support, strengthening her aura.

And Li.

Most especially she could feel Li. His aura merged seamlessly with her own. They were a perfect match in every way.

"You can do this Sakura." He urged her.

"We can do this." She answered, locking her emerald eyes with his amber ones.

"Yes, we can." He repeated.

Reaching inside herself, she focused on the card. She had created it with her magic, with the power of her inner star. Somewhere deep inside of her lay its name, and the secret to its capture. She thought about the event of the past several weeks, focusing on each one. Each event seemed to mirror the power of her own cards, but it was malicious. Like an evil clone, silly as that sounded. No, more like a shadowy mirror. A dark reflection. Equal and opposite to her cards. Fight and Power were perfect examples of that. And the dark magic seemed always to work in pairs - that was important too. She focused on her feelings, her mind wandering to Li, to the way they complimented each other. Like the symbol on his old green fighting tunic. Yin and Yang. That's what the card reminded her of. And Yin and Yang stood for…

Her eyes flew open "Harmony!" she cried. The dark Sakura stopped and stared at her, her eyes widening in fear.

Sakura approached her slowly, "You're name is Harmony." She said softly. Now what? she wondered.

"Sakura," Li whispered, "you have to catch it just like the Clow cards, confine it and then call it back into a card."

"Oh, right!" Sakura was so relieved she almost didn't notice that he seemed to have read her mind once again. How did he always know? She thought through her cards, reaching in her pocket and fingering them. "But which card?" she asked out loud.

"Think Sakura," Li urged her, "If it truly is Harmony, then only something else in harmony could defeat it."

"Pisces?" she asked. Somehow it just didn't feel right.

Li shook his head, stepping closer to her. "No, remember, Harmony always used the power of the cards in pairs, but never opposite pairs."

"So - I should use… opposite pairs!" she said brightly as realization hit her. She withdrew two very special cards. These cards always seemed to be the answer.

"Light and Dark! Surround Harmony and confine her!" Two women shot from the cards, quickly transforming into cords of light and dark, surrounding Harmony and swirling around her. The Sakura duplicate looked very frightened.

"Sakura card return to your power confined!" Sakura pointed the staff at the girl and with a wail she disappeared into a wisp of dark smoke, the smoke formed a card with a sorrowful girl on the front. The girl was half in shadow and half in light, holding a yin yang sign as if it were a crystal ball. The word Harmony was scrawled across the bottom.

Light and Dark swirled around Sakura, clearly pleased that she had solved the puzzle and that she had discovered the right confining words on her first attempt. They then swirled briefly around Li before returning to their card forms

"Harmony." Eli spoke stepping out from behind the temple gateway. "It possesses the power to create a dark mirror for each Sakura card. It was truly the balance."

"But why? Why do all those things?" Madison asked, still standing in the archway.

"To get the attention of its mistress."

"But didn't it know it would get caught?" she asked.

Eli nodded.

"Then why-"

"It wanted to be caught." Li interrupted as she trailed off, "Deep down, Harmony wanted to be caught, just like the Clow cards all those years ago."

"That's true, isn't it?" Sakura mused.

"And that is why all the people closest to Sakura were left awake. And why it waited so long to reveal itself." Eli expounded, "The card knew she would need us to defeat it."

Sakura studied the new card in her hand. Softly the card began to glow. The card disappeared and a woman materialized in front of them. It was Harmony in her truest form.

As the Clow cards had been purple in the cards, but unique in their true forms, so the Sakura cards were pink on the card and unique in their bodies. Harmony was a sad, yet beautiful picture. She wore long robes of deep blue and gray. Her hair was black and her skin a pale blue. Her ears pointed up and her eyes were a fathomless black. Her lips were the deepest red and looked as though they knew nothing but the downward turn of a frown. Sakura's eyes widened. This was the woman she had seen in the sand.

"Yes," she said sadly, "I wished to be caught." The others looked at her, mesmerized by her sorrowful eyes and melodic, melancholy voice. "And now Sakura, you must swear never to release me from my prison again."

Sakura stared at her in shock. She wanted to remain a card… forever?

"Please, mistress." The card pleaded with her. "It is the only way."

"But why?" Sakura whispered. Li moved closer, placing his hand on the small of her back. She leaned into him gratefully, drawing strength from his presence.

"You must understand." The card held her mistress' gaze, "were I allowed to roam free I could only cause destruction." Sakura gasped, this sweet, sorrowful girl?

"I am not evil Sakura," the card explained, "but there is within me only the power to do malicious deeds. I am the balance for your cards, and as long as you remain pure that balance must be tainted, evil. It is the nature of the balance, the yin and yang, it cannot be fought. You must confine me, seal the card forever, or I will lose control once more."

"I don't understand," Madison whispered, "If she seals the card forever how can it serve its purpose?"

"The magic need only exist to provide balance," Eli provided quietly, "It need not be used." Madison nodded, somewhat in shock.

"Mistress!" the card pleaded in desperation, she could feel the darkness taking hold once more.

Sakura watched in growing horror, "Alright!" she cried, hating what she had to do, "How do I seal the card?" she asked weakly.

Eli was now very close to her, having approached during Harmony's plea. He fingered the book.

"There is an incantation." He told her. She could hear the sorrow in his voice and when she turned she saw it in his eyes as well. It was truly a hard thing to seal a card _forever_. There would be no second chance.

"But it must be spoken flawlessly and it must be spoken in completeness." There was something strange about the way he said completeness, as though it had a deeper meaning then just that the whole incantation must be spoken.

"I, Clow Reed," he corrected himself, "was never able to complete the spell, for he was never complete." A heart wrenching sorrow flowed from his voice as he said this and Sakura felt her heart ache for Clow Reed. Whatever that completeness was, he had clearly dearly longed for it. "That is why," he struggled to continue, "that is why you had to defeat Void, Sakura. Because Clow was unable to seal it."

Sakura remembered the pain Void had caused her. First taking her cards, and the nearly taking Li's love from her. She couldn't let that happen to someone else. She must stop this now.

"Am I complete?" she asked, holding his gaze uncertainly.

He gave a sad smile, "Oh, yes. You are finally complete." He told her. "It took you a while to realize it, but you are complete." Somehow Sakura knew he had agonized over her completeness. That each of her struggles on that road had cut him deeply. He cared for her very deeply. Madison was lucky to have found such a deeply feeling man.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"You and Li must complete the incantation together." He told her.

"Li?" she started, but then something struck her. Completeness, he had said. She remembered the way her aura and Li's had fit so perfectly, the way they fought in sync, how it seemed as though he could read her mind. He was what made her complete. And something told her she had come very close to losing that. "I understand." She said softly.

The look in her eyes as she turned toward him made Li's stomach tighten, and not with fear. This was something else.

She held out her hand to Eli, her eyes never leaving Li's. Eli set the book in her outstretched hand, already open to the proper page.

Li placed his hand on hers under the book and turned to look at it. Together, without any kind of preparation, they spoke the words written there. It was strange, it was in an ancient dialect that neither could read, and they had never practiced it, gave each other no clues, but somehow they read it flawlessly, in perfect synch.

When they had finished Harmony was once again a card and across her name were chains that had no lock, but could not be broken. Her face had a sad smile.

Sakura smiled sadly as well. It had been a hard thing to do. She looked at Eli. Now she knew why he had been so sad about Clow Reed's lack of completeness. She remembered the woman that time in Hong Kong – the ancient sorceress. Was that the closest he had ever come to love? To never have true love was sad indeed.

She looked at Eli and Madison, now standing with their arms around one another.

"Eli," she said quietly. He looked up at her in surprise, "I'm glad that you are complete now." She smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked at Madison. Yes, he too was finally complete.

* * *

A/N: Only one chapter left ::sniff:: so sad... but at least it is a happy ending eh? Were you surprised by who it was? I thought it only made sense since void was made good... that left the cards without their yin/yang balance after all... See you next chapter... 


	11. To Be Complete

**Chapter 11: To Be Complete**

Eli and Madison were lost in each other's eyes and oblivious to the rest of the world. All was quiet and Sakura smiled as she slipped Harmony into her pocket wit hall her other cards. Something from earlier came back to her, she frowned slightly.

"Li," Sakura turned to face him once more. He was staring at Eli's book, uncertain what to do with it since Eli was busy. "What was that all about, earlier?" Sakura asked, catching and holding his gaze.

"Oh that," he gave a careless shrug, "nothing." It really was nothing now, after all that had just happened.

"No," she insisted softly, placing a hand on his chest, "it wasn't nothing. What was it? Did I do something?"

He gazed at her, his eyes full of tenderness, "No love," he whispered gently, caressing her cheek.

"But I must have!" she said, sorrow filling her eyes, "please tell me." She whispered.

"You didn't do anything, not on purpose."

"Then I _did_ do something!"

He almost looked away, "Sakura, when," this was hard for him to say, he felt so foolish now, "When you said you wanted to know all those things, about magic. That you should be able to do things like that without me… I felt like you didn't want me around anymore. Like you needed me, but you didn't want to, and as soon as you learned enough from me, you would push me out of your life."

"Oh, Li," tears formed in her eyes and unable to bear them he looked away, "I'm so sorry," she caressed his face, thinking over her earlier words. Yes, they had sounded much like that. But that wasn't how she had meant them. She had been thinking that it would be important to know those things in case Li or Eli were ever unable to help her. She hadn't meant to hurt him. Just as he had never meant to hurt Meilin back in elementary when she had felt that because she had no magic she wasn't needed. That had been untrue. But his careless words in light of that belief had often cut her. And it was equally untrue in this case. But it didn't take away the hurt.

"I will always need you, Li." She whispered. "You're my heartbeat, and the better half of my soul."

Li's eyes met hers once again, and he drew in a shaky breath, smiling gently at her. "I know that now, Sakura." He drew her close to him, Eli's precious book slipping, unnoticed to the ground, "I'll never doubt you again, because you are my heartbeat as well. The better half of my soul." He leaned in toward her and she closed her eyes, anticipating his kiss.

"Ahem," a throat cleared behind them, causing them to back away from one another.

"What?" they snapped as one.

"Could someone explain to me what just happened?" Fujitaka asked.

Ms. Mackenzie laughed, and soon those around her were laughing as well. It was quite a lot to take in.

The others emerged from their hiding places. Tory helped Meilin up and they walked out toward the others. Kero and Yue had already reverted to their false forms, just in case any one came by. Now that the Harmony had been captured the Time spell had been broken.

In an unorganized jumble each group told their story, and with each story Fujitaka's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you children led such, um," he searched for the right words, "interesting lives."

Sakura laughed, "We don't always, but yes, we have had more than our share of adventures."

"Mm hmm," Fujitaka raised a brow. "So, is there anything else going on in your _active_ lives that I should know about?"

"Plenty!" Eli laughed . The others joined him.

"Nothing dad." Tory assured clapping him on the shoulder, "We plan to lead uneventful lives for the rest of our days."

Watching him Eli wondered if that were really true, especially considering a certain sneaking suspicion he had. He raised a brow at Meilin and Tory. They were standing just a little close. Julian noticed too.

"Uh, what's with you two?" he asked.

"Hm?" Tory tilted his head at his best friend in question, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're uh…" he gestured helplessly at them.

Meilin blushed.

"Oh!" Tory grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulders, "I decided Meilin wasn't so bad after all. We're going to a movie on Friday."

Meilin pulled back, glaring at him imperiously. She put her hands on her hips, "YOU _decided_?" she asked incredulously. "Oh I see."

"Come on Meilin." Tory smiled wickedly. "You've got to admit, as a kid you were a pain."

"A PAIN!? And I suppose you think you're God's gift to women? Is that it?"

Tory shrugged, closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head, "You said it, not me." he said smugly.

"Why you!" Meilin clenched her fists, "You know what? Maybe I won't go to that movie with you," she turned her back to him and he watched her through one barely open eye, "you are a jerk Tory Kinomoto! And you can just find yourself another date for Friday night!" she flipped her hair defiantly.

"Is that so?" Tory drawled. Meilin couldn't see, because her back was turned, but he was very close to her now.

"Yes," she went on angrily, "and if you think for one second that I'll-" she stopped as arms encircled her from behind. Troy rested his check on top of her head.

"Yes, you'll what? Go on, I'm listening." He said softly.

"I'll, I'll." Meilin stammered, trying to resist the urge to melt into his arms. She failed, "Oh, never mind." She mumbled, leaning back into him.

Tory chuckled.

"You know what?" Madison smiled at her friends as they observed the new couple. "I think they deserve each other."

Li and Sakura nodded, "You said it." They spoke in chorus and then blushed. Li pulled Sakura into his arms.

"So what are _your_ plans for Friday?" He asked quietly.

Sakura smiled, moving her hand up to play with his hair, "That depends," she said coyly, "What are you doing Friday?" Li brushed his lips over hers and she sighed in contentment. Wrapping his arms around her he deepened the kiss.

Eli nudged Madison, "That looks like fun." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Madison giggled, "Eli." She said warningly.

Ignoring her he drew her into his arms, placing his lips over hers.

Fujitaka took all this in silently, happy that his children were happy. Ms. Mackenzie, her arm linked through his, agreed whole heartedly with that thought, though she of course couldn't be absolutely certain what he was thinking. The two adults smiled at one another. Julian watched them all with a small smile of his own. He picked up Kero, who was once again pretending to be a toy, and eyed him thoughtfully. It was good to see everyone happy again.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's finally over. sniff I love Tory and Meilin, they SO deserve each other. Brats, both of them... and Sakura and Li are just so sweet! I hope you enjoyed this story. (all two of you who still read it). It's been real! Au revoir!


End file.
